<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by Nelliandreph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559808">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelliandreph/pseuds/Nelliandreph'>Nelliandreph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, F/F, Harry in charge, Holodeck shenanigans, Naomi and Seven are adorable together, Slow Burn, Social lessons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelliandreph/pseuds/Nelliandreph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven, upset after overhearing her crewmates, is encouraged by Naomi to put herself out there more. Although good advice, it leads to most of the Senior Staff getting trapped inside an enemy compound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chocolate Fixes Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crewman Jepsom must have thought she’d left, instead of retreating to the rear of Engineering to perform some upgrades Lieutenant Torres had asked her to see to.</p>
<p>“You’d have thought three years on Voyager would’ve warmed her up a bit,” he said to Crewman Teles. “She’s still a frigid bitch.”</p>
<p>Seven stiffened at the words. It wasn’t a phrase she’d heard before, but she’d been aboard Voyager for long enough now to understand the sentiment behind the words.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Crewman Teles whispered back. “Cold, unfeeling, and rude come to mind though.”</p>
<p>Seven cleared her throat, unwilling to listen to this attack on her character. The two crewmen jumped and Seven quirked her optical implant in a way she knew could cut down in the cockiest of Voyager’s crew.</p>
<p>The crewmen had nothing more to say while Seven finished her upgrades. It was a relief, but she knew the twisting in her stomach was a result of the harsh words rather than a physical complaint.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week later, Naomi and Seven were on their third game of kadis kot for the evening.</p>
<p>“You know, you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong sooner or later,” Naomi said as she moved one of her orange pieces across the board.</p>
<p>“I am undamaged.”</p>
<p>“I know there’s nothing <em>physically</em> wrong with you,” Naomi explained. “But I still know something’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Seven quirked her optical implant. It always amazed Naomi that a single facial expression could have so many different meanings. She often practised raising her own eyebrow in the mirror, but she wasn’t very good at it yet. She imagined Seven would call her efforts “insufficient.” She’d keep practising.</p>
<p>“And why have you drawn this conclusion?” Seven asked. “What evidence have you collected?”</p>
<p>“Well, this is the third time we’ve played kadis kot this week.”</p>
<p>“Do you not enjoy our games of kadis kot?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, Seven! I love them—even though I lose most of the time.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you questioning how many times we’ve played?”</p>
<p>“Because you normally don’t have time for this many games with me!”</p>
<p>Seven raised her implant again.</p>
<p>“Tell you what,” Naomi said using her best diplomacy voice, “I’ll go and get us a beverage suitable to the situation and, when I get back, you can tell me what’s bothering you.”</p>
<p>Before Seven could respond, she jumped to her feet and skipped over to the replicators. </p>
<p>“Two hot chocolates with whipped cream and marshmallows, please.”</p>
<p>The replicator chirped and two red mugs, piled high with white mounds of cream, appeared.</p>
<p>Seven said exactly what Naomi knew she would when she arrived back at the table with the drinks.</p>
<p>“These drinks contain no nutritional value.”</p>
<p>“Emotional nutrition is important too,” Naomi said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Emotional nutrition? Explain.”</p>
<p>“Well, Neelix calls it food for the soul. Comfort food. Things that make you feel better when you eat or drink them. Chocolate is scientifically proven to make you feel better.”</p>
<p>Seven didn’t look convinced, but she cautiously picked up the mug and took a sip. A small smile played at the edges of her mouth and Naomi laughed.</p>
<p>“You like it, admit it!”</p>
<p>“It’s satisfactory.”</p>
<p>Seven took another sip and her smile broadened.</p>
<p>“You have cream on your nose!”</p>
<p>Instead of wiping the cream away, as Naomi expected her to do, Seven dipped her finger in Naomi’s whipped cream and deposited it on her nose.</p>
<p>“And now, so do you,” Seven said in a serious tone of voice that didn’t fool Naomi for a second. She could see the mischief sparkling in Seven’s eyes. “I think you’re correct. This chocolate is making me feel better already. Shall we play another game of kadis kot? You may go first.”</p>
<p>Naomi was reaching for her orange pieces to reset the board when she realised what Seven was doing.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t distract me! You still haven’t told me what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“If I tell you, can we resume our game?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I…” Seven hesitated, which was unusual for her. “I do not seem to be integrating with the crew very well. I’ve been here for over three years, and my only real friends are a six-year-old and a hologram.”</p>
<p>“What about the captain?” Naomi asked, hiding her smile. She like hearing Seven call her a friend. Now she was once more the only child on board, she missed having so many friends.</p>
<p>“What about the captain?”</p>
<p>“She’s your friend. She plays with you, you spend time together, you like to talk to each other. All the things that we do together.”</p>
<p>Naomi noticed Seven’s cheeks pinken a little, but she had no idea why she would be embarrassed about having a friend. Maybe blushing also meant other things. She’d have to ask the Doctor during their next Biology lesson.</p>
<p>“I suppose she is my friend, then.”</p>
<p>“But you’d like to make more friends?”</p>
<p>“I believe I would.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then! That’s easy. We just need to make sure you attend more social activities. Once people get to know you better, I’m sure they’ll love you!”</p>
<p>Seven looked worried. “I have tried being social in the past. The Doctor has given me lessons in socialising and they do not seem to have been effective.”</p>
<p>“That’s because becoming friends has to happen naturally. You can’t force it! You just have to be yourself.”</p>
<p>“But people do not seem to like me when I’m myself,” Seven said.</p>
<p>Naomi reached for her hand and held it tightly. “You are wonderful, Seven. If people don’t like you, that’s their loss and they’re not worth bothering with. Show Voyager the real you and it will help you find the people who like you and care about you. Like me!”</p>
<p>Seven gave her a small smile and took another sip of her drink. “You’re very wise for a six-year-old, Naomi Wildman.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>They both laughed and got back to their game. Naomi even managed to win a round before her bedtime.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At 0800 hours the next day, the doorbell to Kathryn’s Ready Room chirped.</p>
<p>“Enter,” she called, looking up from her PADD. Anything that distracted her from personnel reports was a good distraction.</p>
<p>She was surprised to see Naomi walking through her door, holding a steaming stainless-steel mug.</p>
<p>“Miss Wildman, I don’t believe I was expecting you this morning.”</p>
<p>“Apologies for the interruption, Captain,” Naomi said in the serious voice that always amused Kathryn. “I brought coffee with me to make up for it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kathryn said, taking the mug. The rich and bitter aroma confirmed that the coffee was from the replicator rather than one of Neelix’s questionable homebrews. Naomi must have spent her own replicator rations on the beverage—she clearly meant business. “What can I do for you, Miss Wildman?”</p>
<p>Naomi stood up straight, her hands clasped behind her back. She looked like a mini Seven.</p>
<p>“I have a report to make as Captain’s Assistant.”</p>
<p>“Proceed.”</p>
<p>Kathryn was struggling to conceal her smile at Naomi’s antics.</p>
<p>“I was playing kadis kot with Seven of Nine last night and she told me that she was still struggling to make friends. I think someone must have said something to upset her last week. I’ve encouraged her to seek out more social situations and to be herself. I thought that she’d be more likely to do so if she heard the advice from another of her friends.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why you’ve come to me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.”</p>
<p>“A good call, Miss Wildman. I’m glad to see you taking your duties as Captain’s Assistant so seriously. I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Dismissed.”</p>
<p>Naomi saluted and made her way to the door.</p>
<p>“Thank you again for the coffee,” Kathryn said. “It’s delicious.”</p>
<p>Naomi flashed her a shy smile and hurried away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Night Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Full impact,” the computer said as the velocity disk connected with Seven’s hip. “Round to Janeway.”</p><p>“Computer, pause game.” Kathryn moved over to where Seven was clutching her phaser tightly. “You’re too stiff. You have to loosen up if you're going to beat me.”</p><p>“Loosen up? I am sufficiently loose. Let’s continue.”</p><p>“You’re not, though.” Kathryn placed her hands lightly on Seven’s shoulders. “You’re tense. Try to relax.” She moved her thumbs in small circles across Seven’s stiff muscles. It took a moment or two, but eventually Seven started to relax, her muscles becoming pliable beneath Kathryn’s hands.</p><p>Seven sighed, the noise vulnerable in a way she usually was not.</p><p>“Am I sufficiently loose now, Captain?”</p><p>Kathryn dropped her hands and took a step back. “Yes, I think so.” She retrieved her phaser. “Computer, resume game.”</p><p>After another four rounds, the disk connected firmly with Kathryn’s hand. Again. Either Seven was playing better, or the memory of her muscles under Kathryn’s hands was driving her to distraction.</p><p>“Full impact. Final round to Seven of Nine. Winner: Seven of Nine.”</p><p>“Ha!” Seven covered her mouth with her hand at her outburst. “I apologise, Captain. That was unsporting.”</p><p>Kathryn waved off the apology. “I’m sure I’d be celebrating if I’d beaten my captain for the first time.” She offered her hand and Seven shook it. “Congratulations, Seven. Well played.”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain. I suppose now I’ll have to see if I can repeat my success the next time we play.”</p><p>“You will, indeed.” Unwilling for their time together to finish so soon, Kathryn said, “I think you deserve a victory treat. Strawberries in the Mess Hall on me?”</p><p>Seven’s face broke into a smile, her blue eyes sparkling like gemstones.</p><p>“That would be agreeable, Captain.”</p><p>“Computer, end programme.”</p><p>The holodeck faded to darkness as they left.</p><hr/><p>It was a quiet night in the Mess Hall and Neelix was taking the opportunity to sterilise the galley’s nooks and crannies. He thought that he should probably do a deep clean like this more often, but he rarely found the time. Not for the first time, he wished that the captain could find him a spare crewman to help out during the busier periods of his day. He’d have to send her another request.</p><p>He shifted an amphora G’Talian cooking oil in the pantry and nearly dropped it as the face of his goddaughter was revealed.</p><p>“Naomi! What are you doing in here? It’s way past your bedtime.”</p><p>Naomi had the good grace to look guilty, her cheeks pinkening in the dim light.</p><p>“I’m only reading,” she said, showing him her data PADD. “I like the noise of the Mess Hall. It helps me concentrate.”</p><p>“And where does your mother think you are, young lady?”</p><p>“In bed…”</p><p>“And that’s where you’re going straight back to.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>She made to leave, but Neelix stopped her and held out a hand. “And I’ll take that PADD. You can have it back in the morning. You’re to go to your quarters and straight to sleep. I’ll be checking.”</p><p>She handed over the PADD without her usual complaints and skipped out of the Mess Hall.</p><p>“Night, Neelix.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Naomi.”</p><p>Instead of returning to his cleaning, Neelix decided to have a little peek at what Naomi had been reading. She had an eclectic taste for such a young girl and Neelix usually discovered new reading material through Naomi’s PADD.</p><p>“Let’s see,” he muttered to himself as he switched the screen on. “Terran Games Nights.”</p><p>He scrolled through the text and found himself delighted. Games Nights had been traditional on Earth for centuries. They were usually held in someone’s living room with snacks and alcohol and a whole host of games Neelix had never heard of before. He was particularly intrigued by the description of Charades.</p><p>The doors the Mess Hall swooshed open and Captain Janeway and Seven walked in, still in their velocity gear. Their cheeks were pink and their eyes bright from the exercise. Neelix made a mental note to try some of the exercise programmes the next time he visited the holodeck. Now he was no longer chasing after Naomi as much, he barely got any exercise.</p><p>“Good evening, Captain, Seven,” he said, wringing his hands together. “What can I get for you?” He was hyper-aware that he had precious little to offer this evening—regular service had ended hours before. He didn’t even have any coffee-like beverages brewed. </p><p>“We’re just here to replicate some strawberries,” Captain Janeway told him. “Seven’s just beaten me at velocity, so we’re here to celebrate.” She clapped Seven on the shoulder and, unless he was very much mistaken, Seven’s rosy cheeks darkened further.</p><p>“Well, that’s cause for celebration indeed! I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything.” Not that he had anything much to give him.</p><p>He watched the captain and Seven surreptitiously as he continued cleaning the galley. He needn’t have been so careful, absorbed in each other as they were.  Over a bowl of strawberries, they were sharing smiles and laughter. Neelix recognised the way they looked at each other—it was the same way he’d looked at Kes. Though Kes had rarely looked back at him in the same way. The thought of her made his chest ache. He missed her more than words could say.</p><p>He needed a distraction. He strode over to their table with a fresh pot of “coffee” in hand.</p><p>“Freshly brewed, Captain. I thought you might appreciate a cup.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful, thank you.”</p><p>He filled a cup for her and turned to Seven. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>“I don’t require liqui— I’m fine, thank you, Neelix.”</p><p>Neelix found the way Seven cut herself off mid-sentence endearing. She was continually making an effort to better integrate her speech with that of Voyager’s crew.</p><p>“While, I have you both here, I’d like to run an idea by you.” Neelix wasn’t blind to the way Captain Janeway’s expression tightened. He knew that she often found him trying, but he barrelled on regardless. As he so often did. “The morale of the Senior Staff has been low as of late. Tom and B’Elanna have been fighting. Commander Chakotay has been spending an increasing amount of time boxing on the holodeck. Even Commander Tuvok seems out of sorts.”</p><p>“I suppose we’ve all been a little stressed lately.”</p><p>“Exactly, Captain. I thought it might be prudent to organise what is known as a Games Night. I can have Tom create a suitable holodeck location, everyone would bring snacks and drinks to share, and we could play some good old-fashioned Terran parlour games.”</p><p>“D’you know, Neelix? I quite like the sound of that.” A grin spread over Captain Janeway’s face. “We used to have them all the time when I was still living at home. How soon can you have it organised?”</p><p>“We can do it tomorrow night! I’ll send invites to the Senior Staff now.”</p><p>“Excellent work, Neelix. I look forward to it.”</p><p>Neelix retreated to the galley, ideas buzzing around his head. He’d make sure it was a night to remember.</p><hr/><p>“Excited for the party, Seven?” Kathryn asked as they left the Mess Hall.</p><p>“I don’t usually enjoy social gatherings. I tend to make other guests uncomfortable.”</p><p>Kathryn glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Beneath her usual, stoic expression, Kathryn detected a few signs of nervousness. Vulnerability. Seven’s mouth was curled in a slight frown and a faint line creased the gap between her brows.</p><p>“Nonsense, Seven!” Kathryn said. “Just be yourself and I’m sure we’ll all have a great time.”</p><p>“If you say so, Captain.”</p><p>Worry tainted Seven’s words, but Kathryn hoped that her concerns would be laid to rest the following day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatcha doing?”</p><p>Seven stilled as Naomi’s voice piped up from behind her. For a child, she was uncannily stealthy.</p><p>“I’m attempting to find a suitable snack to take to Neelix’s Games Night this evening.”</p><p>Naomi huffed, blowing her fringe into disarray. “I wish I could go. It was my idea, after all.”</p><p>“<em>Your </em>idea? Explain.” Seven quirked her optical implant and watched as Naomi unconsciously tried to mimic the expression. She had yet to master the art of raising only a single eyebrow.</p><p>“Well…” Naomi blushed a deep pink and wouldn’t meet Seven’s eyes.</p><p>“Well, what?”</p><p>Naomi’s shoulders slumped. “I let Neelix catch me reading about Terran Games Nights on my PADD. I read about one in a story once and I thought they sounded like fun—like maybe they would be a good place for you to practise integrating yourself with the crew.”</p><p>“I see.” Seven clenched her jaw and tried to prevent her annoyance from showing on her face. She knew Naomi meant well.</p><p>“Are you mad?” Naomi asked, slipping her hand into Seven’s Borg one.</p><p>Seven let out a long, slow breath—a trick she frequently relied on to let go of anger and frustration. At least she had recently. Before Commander Tuvok taught her Vulcan breathing exercises, she’d butted-heads—and, on a couple of memorable occasions, fists—with various members of Voyager’s crew.</p><p>“I’m not mad. I simply wish that you had informed me of your intentions <em>before</em> you initiated your… plan.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Naomi cast her eyes down once more and Seven believed that she was genuinely apologetic. “Can I do anything to make it up to you?”</p><p>“You may help me decide which snack I should replicate for tonight’s festivities.”</p><p>“Or… we could replicate the ingredients and make the snacks ourselves? There’s a kitchen holodeck programme.”</p><p>“That would be acceptable.”</p><p>The smile that broke over Naomi’s face warmed Seven’s heart.</p><hr/><p>“Are you sure you have it right, Mr Paris?”</p><p>“You need to relax, Neelix. I got this. If I can programme an entire Irish village, a living room is no problem.”</p><p>Neelix was breathing down Tom’s neck.</p><p>“I just want tonight to be perfect. The captain is so looking forward to it.”</p><p>Tom had been surprised when he’d received his invitation to the get-together. They’d had a big party in the Mess Hall less than a fortnight previously. Their captain tended to prefer Neelix’s frivolities to be spread as far apart as possible. No wonder Neelix was having kittens.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Neelix. Why don’t you go work on your snacks for tonight and I’ll get this programme up and running, okay?” Tom suggested, hoping Neelix would take the hint and leave him to it.</p><p>Neelix immediately started fretting about his snacks and hurried out of the holodeck muttering something about mini-quiches.</p><p>Tom got back to his programme, deciding that a twentieth-century vibe was the right way to go. He’d spent a good portion of his recent off-time binge-watching episodes of <em>That ‘70s Show</em>—the Forman house would be just the thing.</p><hr/><p>“Commander!”</p><p>Chakotay paused on his way to the Mess Hall and turned to face Harry.</p><p>“What can I do for you?”</p><p>“I’d like to request permission to switch shifts tonight.”</p><p>Chakotay raised his brows, not at all surprised at Harry’s request.</p><p>“You’ve been assigned the Gamma Shift for a reason, Harry. You’re the best person for the job.”</p><p>“But, Commander, I really wanted to go to—”</p><p>“There’ll be other parties, Harry. I promise next time, I’ll take the Gamma Shift myself and you can go to the party.</p><p>“But I—”</p><p>“No buts, Harry. Report to the Bridge for your duty shift as scheduled.”</p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>Harry stomped off down the corridor, clearly disgruntled. Chakotay was sure that, if he’d had the option, Harry would have like to slam a door or two behind him.</p><p>He chuckled to himself and continued on into the Mess Hall, safe in the knowledge that the Bridge would be in secure but grumpy hands.  </p><hr/><p>Naomi pulled up Seven’s invitation on her PADD whilst the jalapeño poppers were baking.</p><p>“It says here that you need to dress casually. Whatcha gonna wear?”</p><p>“I’d not given it much thought,” Seven said, looking down at herself. “I suppose my biosuit is insufficient?”</p><p>“Very,” Naomi said. “What clothes do you have?”</p><p>Seven pressed a few buttons on the replicator and brought up her clothing catalogue. She had several biosuits, a couple of more formal dresses, her velocity gear…</p><p>“There’s hardly anything here!” Naomi said as she scrolled through the few options. “My Flotter doll has more outfits than you.”</p><p>Seven’s brow crinkled. “I don’t have much call for extra outfits. We will have to design something new.”</p><p>Naomi clapped her hands together, excitement tingling in her tummy. “I always wanted to do a make-over! Maybe we can make me the same outfit? Then we could match!”</p><p>“Matching with you would be acceptable.”</p><p>Naomi grinned. “What sort of thing do you want? A dress? Sparkles? Glow-in-the-dark?”</p><p>“I think not.” Seven thought for a moment before her fingers danced over the interface. “Something comfortable, practical, and red.”</p><p>When she was finished, Naomi knew it was perfect.</p><hr/><p>“Computer, time?”</p><p>“The time is 1956.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Kathryn was running late. She’d stayed in her Ready Room long after the Alpha shift had finished, going over the requests that had been cluttering her in-tray for nearly a week. The pile had seemed endless.</p><p>She stripped out of her uniform, shoving it into the recycler, and stepped into her favourite leggings and the long, forest-green cable-knit sweater her mum had made for her not long before she’d left Earth. It was one of the few items of clothing she hadn’t had to replicate since landing in the Delta Quadrant.  She’d packed for a quick jaunt into the Badlands, not a seven-year stint in deep space.</p><p>“Computer, two pans of Grandma Janeway’s brownies.”</p><p>The replicator chirped. It was about the only recipe she could get to work reliably. Well, that and black coffee.</p><p>“Computer, time?”</p><p>“The time is 1959.”</p><p>She grabbed the pans from the replicator as she left her quarters. She was definitely going to be late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fun & Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good to see you, Captain,” Neelix said, jumping up from a lurid yellow couch and hurrying to the door.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late.” Kathryn deposited her brownies into Neelix’s waiting hands.</p><p>Her Senior Staff were crowded into the horribly-dated living room. Tuvok was sat cross-legged on the floor in his usual tunic. Tom and B’Elanna were squashed into an armchair together. Chakotay and Seven were sat at opposite ends of the couch Neelix had just vacated. Kathryn had to stop herself physically doing a double-take when her eyes ran over Seven. She’d never seen the other woman looking so… casual.</p><p>Seven had clearly taken the dress-code to heart. Her hair was loose, the denim jeans she had chosen fit her like a glove, and the red flannel shirt that hung open over a white tank looked worn and soft. Kathryn itched to rub her hands over the fabric.</p><p><em>Just the fabric</em>, she told herself sternly.</p><p>“Please, take my seat, Captain,” Neelix offered graciously.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t wa—”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous! Take it and I’ll get one from the kitchen.”</p><p>“Kitchen?” Kathryn asked. She made her way over to the couch, shooting a smile at both Chakotay and Seven as she sat down. She was careful not to touch either of them, holding her legs stiff.</p><p>“Only the best for Voyager,” Tom said with a grin. “I recreated the entire house from one of my favourite television programmes. Down to the last ugly ornament.”</p><p>“So, you meant for this creation to aesthetically unappealing?” Seven asked and Tom nodded. “I’m relieved. I was reluctant to say something about the décor.”</p><p>Tom laughed. “I’d have thought that décor would be irrelevant?”</p><p>“It doesn’t stop it from being offensive.”</p><p>Kathryn joined Tom in laughter, and soon they were all laughing at Seven’s joke. Well, all apart from Tuvok and Seven herself.</p><p>Neelix dragged a chair through from the kitchen.</p><p>“And now we are adding more ugly furniture to the room,” Tuvok said with a straight face.</p><p>The room rippled with laughter again.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re all having fun already!” said Neelix, wringing his hands together. “Shall we start the games?”</p><p>Kathryn was relieved when Tom said, “Maybe we should sort out some drinks first!”</p><p>She didn’t think she’d be up for parlour games with her subordinates without some good, old-fashioned social lubrication.</p><hr/><p>Tom extricated himself from the armchair he shared with his wife.</p><p>“My contribution is the bar. I have the perfect drink ready for all of you.”</p><p>He opened the door of the bar’s fridge and pulled out the drinks he’d replicated earlier. He piled them onto a hostess’s cart and wheeled them over.</p><p>“Captains first,” he said and presented Janeway with a dark drink in a conical, long-stemmed glass. “Espresso Martini.”</p><p>A Cheshire Cat smile spread over her face as she took the glass and took a delicate sip.</p><p>“Marvellous, Mr Paris.”</p><p>“A virgin Pina Colada for B’Elanna.” He handed her a creamy drink in a tall glass, complete with a wedge of pineapple and an umbrella.</p><p>“Surely a little drink wouldn’t hurt…” B’Elanna looked longingly at the drinks remaining on the cart.</p><p>“Doctor’s orders: No alcohol, synthetic or otherwise. Not until the baby’s born.”</p><p>She sighed and sipped her drink through the straw. “I suppose it almost tastes like the real thing.”</p><p>“Antarian cider for the Commander.” Tom passed Chakotay a tall, chilled glass. “Replicated, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tom. I doubt I’ll be able to tell the difference.”</p><p>“A Vulcan Old Fashioned.”</p><p>Tuvok took the drink with a nod of thanks.</p><p>“A jalapeño Margherita for Neelix.”</p><p>Neelix drank and smacked his lips. “That’s the stuff!”   </p><p>“And I wasn’t sure what you’d like, Seven.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d like myself. I have tried a few wines and champagne.” Seven grimaced. “As long as it’s not champagne, I’m sure it will be acceptable.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” said Janeway, turning to look at Seven. “I heard about your little over-indulgence at the Slip-Stream launch party.”</p><p>“It is not an experience I wish to repeat.”</p><p>“Which is why I made you this,” Tom said and presented her with a glass similar to the captain’s. “It’s a Manhattan.”</p><p>“Named after a borough of New York City?”</p><p>“That’s right. They were popular in the twentieth century and made a comeback about fifty years ago.”</p><p>Seven took a cautious sip and Tom held his breath.</p><p>“The flavours are complex. Pleasing.”</p><p>She took another drink and smiled. Tom tried not to show how pleased he was.</p><p>“And what will you be drinking, Mr Paris?” Janeway asked him.</p><p>“Nothing better than an ice-cold beer.” He plucked a can from the cart and enjoyed the click and hiss it made as he opened it.</p><hr/><p>Naomi Wildman was supposed to be in bed. In fact, if you were to ask the computer, it would tell you that she was tucked up safe and sound in her quarters. In reality, she was sneaking towards the holodecks in her newly replicated outfit. She was careful to make sure that her heavy boots made no noise against the deck and used a pilfered tricorder to check that there was nobody there before she turned a corner.</p><p>She had a close call with a standard security sweep she forgot would be happening but managed to tuck herself away in a Jefferies tube to avoid detection. It was the tail-end of the Beta Shift after all—everyone knew that the Beta Shift Security Team was lax. Her mum had called them notorious for it.</p><p>Before long, she was in Holodeck 2 and removing the hatch that concealed the Jefferies tube that connected the two decks. She knew from experience that she wouldn’t be able to enter Holodeck 1 through the front door without being detected.</p><p>She crawled through the tunnel and opened the hatch on the other end as quietly as she could. She emerged into an empty room with grey-bricked walls, lots of squashy-looking furniture, and games cluttering nearly all the surfaces. There was a set of stairs in the corner and, telling herself she would come back to explore this room later, she crept up the stairs and into the ugliest kitchen she’d ever seen. Everything was either green, cream, or pink. Yuck.</p><p>“A tiger… no, a lion!”</p><p>The shout came from the room next door. She pushed open the door a crack and saw Captain Janeway acting something out for the rest of the Senior Staff.</p><p>“A crown! A queen?” Tom Paris’s voice was louder than all the others. “Ah, no! The Lion King!”</p><p>“Yes!” Captain Janeway said, moving back to the couch. “Who’s up next?”</p><p>Naomi watched as Neelix pulled a scrap of paper out of a hat.</p><p>“Seven! Your turn.”</p><p>Settling down on the floor, Naomi decided that watching the party was almost as good as participating.</p><hr/><p>“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Seven said. She did not see the point in standing in front of everyone and humiliating herself.</p><p>“Come on, Sev, it’s all part of the fun!” Tom Paris smiled broadly at her. “Down your drink and you’ll forget all about feeling embarrassed.</p><p>She felt the captain shift next to her, their thighs touching for the briefest moment. Seven’s leg tingled, the point of contact radiating heat she knew wasn’t actually there. It had been startling the first time it had happened, but now she was almost used to sensation. She looked up and met the captain’s eyes.</p><p>“Go on, Seven,” she said with a smile that Seven found futile to resist. “You’ll do great.”</p><p>“I’ll comply,” Seven said in little more than a whisper.</p><p>She got up and moved to stand in front of the television. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this exposed before—and, with an eidetic memory, remember she would. She fished a scrap of paper from the glass bowl they were using and read Neelix’s scratchy handwriting.</p><p>She took a moment to search her cortical node for the relevant information and began.</p><p>She held up her hands, palms facing her audience, and drew them apart.</p><p>“Play!”</p><p>She held up a single index finger.</p><p>“One word.”</p><p>She brought two fingers in a vee shape to rest against her forearm, pleased that the game had particular conventions she could rely on.</p><p>“Two syllables!”</p><p>She tapped her arm with just her index finger.</p><p>“First syllable.”</p><p>Now came the difficult part. She scrunched up her nose and tried to snort without actually making any noise. A couple of people laughed and she felt her cheeks heat up. Forcing herself to continue, she mimed having ears and then, to her utter mortification, turned sideways and drew and curly tail originating from her tailbone.</p><p>“Pig!” B’Elanna guessed.</p><p>Seven rocked her hand back and forth to show that she was kind of right.</p><p>“A squirrel!” Tom shouted.</p><p>Seven ignored him.</p><p>She tapped her arm with two fingers again to indicate that she was moving on to the second syllable. She then cupped her ear with one hand.</p><p>“Sounds like…”</p><p>She mimed picking up stacks of poker chips and placing them on a table.</p><p>“Claw!”</p><p>She shook her head and raised a fist, pretending to shake what was inside, and released her imaginary dice in mid-air.</p><p>“Gambling! That could be mangling, dangling, rambling.”</p><p>“You’re rambling right now.”</p><p>She shook her head at Neelix’s poor guesses.</p><p>“Casino?” Chakotay asked. “Although, I’m not sure what rhymes with that.”</p><p>Acting it out as best she could, she tuned out all the incorrect answers.</p><p>“A play, a pig, and sounds like… bet?” the captain asked eventually.</p><p>Seven nodded vigorously, pointing at her.</p><p>“Hamlet?”</p><p>“Correct, Captain,” Seven said, relieved she could talk again.</p><p>When she sat back down, a warm hand clapped her on the back and she was gifted with a wide smile. Suddenly, all the embarrassment seemed strangely worthwhile.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile on the Bridge, the sensors flickered ever-so-briefly, but Ensign Taggart was too busy flirting with Jenny Delaney to notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for the party-goers to finish their cocktails, but Tom was quick to ply them with beer and wine. Seven, already feeling light-headed opted for the beer and surveyed the snacks on offer on the coffee table. Laid out were her jalapeño poppers, curious-looking little tarts her cortical node identified as mini-quiches, a thick loaf of banana bread, crispy chicken wings, mini-pizzas covered in tiny circles of pepperoni, and cheese-covered tortilla chips served with three different colours of dip. But the thing she wanted most, the thing that sent her mouth watering in anticipation, was the pan of brownies the captain had brought with her.</p><p>“We may as well tuck in if we’re going to be drinking,” Captain Janeway said. “I don’t know about anyone else, but that drink went straight to my head.”</p><p>“Not your stomach?” Seven asked, confused.</p><p>The captain chuckled and Seven decided that confusion was a small price to pay on her part if it amused Captain Janeway.</p><p>“It means she’s getting drunk,” Tom explained.</p><p>“Then I believe my drink went straight to my head as well.”</p><p>This time, more people laughed and Seven felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol suffuse her cheeks.</p><p>Everyone loaded up their plates with the more savoury options, but Seven hesitated. She wanted a brownie. But she also knew that human custom dictated that she should eat something else before digging into dessert.</p><p>“You should just have one.”</p><p>Seven jumped. The captain had leant in close and whispered directly into Seven’s ear, her voice a low rasp.</p><p>“I can see you eyeing them up. Just have one.”</p><p>Seven turned her head and met Captain Janeway’s grey eyes. Her lips were quirked in a half-smile and Seven couldn’t resist. She reached for one of the brownies and took a bite, hyper-aware of the captain’s gaze as she did so.</p><p>The brownie was infinitely better than hot chocolate. It was thick and fudgy, almost seeming to melt on her tongue and allowing the rich chocolate flavour to fill her mouth. She sighed and was amazed to see Captain Janeway’s pupils dilate and her rate of respiration increase. Puzzling. Perhaps she enjoyed seeing other people appreciate her food?</p><p>“Don’t hog all the brownies, Sev!” Tom said.</p><p>Seven was jolted out of a world where only her and the captain—her and Kathryn—existed, and was dumped unceremoniously back into the party. She sheepishly pushed the plate of brownies forward, inviting everyone to help themselves.</p><hr/><p>Naomi had seen enough to be reassured that Seven was doing well. She was laughing and smiling, even cracking the occasional joke herself. But now Naomi was tired and a little bored of the adult’s antics. Not to mention, she needed to get home before her mum finished the Beta Shift. She took the stairs back down to the basement, fully intending to sneak back out of Holodeck 2 and head back to her quarters.</p><p>She nearly tripped over an odd piece of furniture. It seemed to be some kind of purple fabric, its ridges soft beneath her fingers, that was filled with tiny, squishy balls. Naomi wondered if it was as comfortable as it looked. She told herself sternly that she shouldn’t stop and try it out, that she should get back to her bed.</p><p>But Naomi rarely listened to herself when she was being stern. She sank onto the weird furniture, wiggling about until she was comfortable. It felt half-way between lying in a hammock and being hugged. She’d have to save up her replicator rations to make one of these things for herself. She was just thinking about what colour to make hers when she fell fast asleep.</p><hr/><p>“It says here,” Neelix said, waving a data PADD around with the exuberance that only came with being drunk, “that people often play this game called Truth or Dare at these kinds of parties.”</p><p>Tuvok didn’t know what the game was, but he was sure that would soon be remedied by his inebriated co-workers.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a game usually played but adults, Mr Neelix,” Kathryn said with a slight slur. “It’s usually reserved for children’s slumber parties and teenaged booze-ups.”</p><p>“What’s a booze-up?” Seven of Nine asked. She sat half-slumped, relying on Kathryn to keep her upright.</p><p>B’Elanna took up the explanation. “It’s where a bunch of teenagers get drunk in a house or a park or wherever they can find and then snog the living daylights out of each other.”</p><p>“Snog the living daylights?” Seven of Nine asked. “That doesn’t sound appealing.”</p><p>“It just means that they do a lot of kissing.” Kathryn’s cheeks flushed pink as she said this. Seven of Nine’s reacted in a similar manner.</p><p>Tuvok had observed the two of them growing closer over the last three years, had observed the moment when it became clear that they were more than just friends. Now, he was waiting to observe the moment when they realised that their feelings for each other were reciprocated. For two intelligent women, they were being rather obtuse.</p><p>“If it’s on the list,” Mr Paris said, “we have to play it!”</p><p>“What are the rules to this game?” Tuvok asked.</p><p>“Well, let’s see,” Neelix muttered. He held his PADD further from his eyes and squinted to focus. He explained the rules, only getting a little muddled. “So, I need a volunteer to be the first player and a volunteer to be the first asker.”</p><p>“I’ll ask,” Lieutenant Torres said, taking a sip of her non-alcoholic drink.</p><p>“In that case, I do <em>not</em> want to be the player,” Mr Pairs said with a smirk.</p><p>“I’ll be the first player,” Commander Chakotay volunteered. “Do your worst B’Elanna.”</p><p>“What penalty will be in place for those who fail their truth or dare?” Tuvok asked. It was important to know the stakes before going into such an illogical game.</p><p>“We could take a drink,” Mr Paris suggested.</p><p>“We’re doing that anyway,” Commander Chakotay countered.</p><p>“What about duty shifts? You cover a duty shift for whoever asks the question. That way the asker has an incentive to come up with something challenging.”</p><p>Everyone agreed that would work, and Neelix opened up a notes file on his PADD to write down who owed what to whom.</p><p>The game began.</p><p>“Chakotay, truth or dare?”</p><p>He didn’t hesitate. “Dare.”</p><p>“I dare you to smell the hair of everyone here and tell us whose smells the best.”</p><p>Chakotay looked a little bemused, but immediately leant over to bury his nose in the captain’s hair. He went around them all, sniffing and getting far too close for comfort.</p><p>“It’s a tie,” he announced when he was finished. “You and Tom clearly use the same shampoo. Although, I have to say, I prefer the smell of strawberries on Tom.”</p><p>Everyone laughed. Tuvok even found himself smiling.</p><p>“Right, Chakotay, you get to pick the next player,” Neelix said.</p><p>“Seven, truth or dare?”</p><p>Seven of Nine sat up straighter. “Truth.”</p><p>“What are you most looking forward to doing on Earth?”</p><p>Seven of Nine took a moment to think. “The captain promised to take me to Bloomington, Indiana. I’m looking forward to seeing the farm she grew up on.”</p><p>Tuvok didn’t miss the smile that graced Kathryn’s lips at this.</p><p>“Neelix, truth or dare?”</p><p>They soon learnt that Neelix’s scariest dream was having the food in his galley come to life and eat him. They learnt that Tom Paris was unwilling to do a handstand in front of them all, and that B’Elanna’d had a crush on her Basic Mechanics teacher in high school.</p><p>“Tuvok, truth or dare?”</p><p>“As I prefer to tell the truth in any given situation, it is the logical choice.”</p><p>“What do you miss most about your wife?”</p><p>Tuvok found himself caught off-guard at the question. He missed everything about her. Her smile, the companionship, cooking with her, taking walks into nature, the sex. It was hard to pick a specific thing.</p><p>“I miss everything about her. But, if I had to pick, I would say that I miss how illogical she can be when it comes to our children.”</p><p>Silence greeted his answer, and Tuvok could tell that they were all grateful not to have left a spouse behind in the Alpha Quadrant.</p><p>“Captain,” Tuvok said, “truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>Tuvok had hoped she would pick that option. He fully intended to take advantage of the game and make sure that Kathryn would have to take one of his duty shifts.</p><p>“Who in this room would you most like to kiss?”</p><p>A chorus of “oohs” filled the room and Kathryn’s eyes flickered briefly to Seven of Nine and her cheeks flushed a dark pink that Tuvok rarely saw on her.</p><p>“I can’t answer that!” Her outrage made her eyes bright.</p><p>“I know,” Tuvok replied. “I believe that means you owe me a duty shift, Captain.”</p><p>“So,” Commander Chakotay said before Kathryn could respond, “does that mean you <em>would</em> like to kiss someone in this room.”</p><p>Kathryn flushed darker and she muttered something about insubordination. It was clear to everyone that she did want to kiss one of them. Seven of Nine suddenly looked distressed, and Tuvok found himself sorry for his question. She clearly didn’t think that someone was her. She must think that Kathryn had feelings for someone else. Most likely the commander.</p><p>“Seven, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>“What would you change about yourself if you could?”</p><p>Seven of Nine’s voice was quiet as she spoke. “Everything.”</p><hr/><p>Midnight on a starship was an oddly busy time of day. Samantha Wildman dodged those reporting for duty on the Gamma Shift whilst she made her way back to the quarters she shared with her daughter. She was bone-tired and desperate to see Naomi, even though she knew she’d be fast asleep at this time.</p><p>She made it back to her quarters quickly, the path from the Science Lab well-ingrained in her mind. She barely had to think about where she was going.</p><p>“Computer, lights to fifteen percent,” she said as she walked through her front door.</p><p>She peeked into Naomi’s bedroom, panic gripping her chest when she saw that her bed was empty.</p><p>“Computer, locate Naomi Wildman.”</p><p>“Naomi Wildman is in her quarters.”</p><p>“Computer, lights to full.”</p><p>Samantha hurried around their quarters, looking under the furniture, in the bathroom, and checking the closets. Naomi wasn’t there. She found Naomi’s comm badge pinned to the chest of her Flotter doll. Cold hands wrapped themselves around Samantha’s heart and her stomach sank, suddenly leaden.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Ensign Wildman to the bridge.”</em>
</p><p>“Go ahead,” Harry said from his seat in the captain’s chair.</p><p><em>“Naomi’s missing. She left her comm badge here and I can’t find her.” </em>Samantha’s voice was tight and her words rushed.</p><p>“Come to the Bridge. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>He pressed his comm badge, ending the call.</p><p>“Computer, locate Naomi Wildman’s biosigns.”</p><p>“Naomi Wildman is not on board.”</p><p>This was not good.</p><p>“Bridge to Captain Janeway.” He waited a moment, but there was no response. “Come in, Captain.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Bridge to Commander Chakotay.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“Is comms working normally?” Harry asked Crewman Smith.</p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>“Computer, locate Captain Janeway.”</p><p>“Captain Janeway is not on board.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that, Sev?” Tom asked.</p><p>Kathryn’s heart broke as Seven cleared her throat and said, “I would change myself so that I was no longer reliant on regeneration. It’s unsettling to know that sleeping would not be enough to sustain me were I to be separated from my regeneration alcove.”</p><p>“And I suppose the Doctor can’t do anything to help you?” B’Elanna asked.</p><p>“He’s done all he can. My Borg and human physiology are too intertwined.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” B’Elanna rubbed her chin. It gave Kathryn hope—she knew her Chief Engineer’s thinking face when she saw it. “We’ve already figured out how to make a portable regeneration device. What if we could make it smaller? If it was the size of, say, a PADD or, even better, the Doctor’s mobile emitter, you could take it with you whenever you left Voyager. You wouldn’t have to worry. I bet, between us, we could come up with something that will work.”</p><p>“It may not be as efficient as my alcove, but we may be able to achieve something.” Seven looked thoughtful, her face brighter than it had been moments before. “Together. Thank you, Lieute— B’Elanna.”</p><p>“It might even be fun!”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be,” Kathryn said. She took another drink. “Right! Who are you going to ask next, Seven?”</p><p>“I’ve grown tired of this game,” she replied. “Perhaps there’s something else we can play?”</p><p>“There is one here that I’d like to try,” Neelix said, tapping his PADD. “Have any of you heard of Twister?</p><p>There was a show of enthusiasm when Neelix explained the game to them and soon they were all placing their hands and feet all over the place. B’Elanna had excused herself from participating and assumed the role of spin master.</p><p>“Captain, right hand yellow.”</p><p>Kathryn shifted, moving her hand to an appropriate spot. It just so happened to bring her face a hair’s breadth away from Seven’s breasts. She felt her cheeks colour and watched as gooseflesh rippled over Seven’s chest, prickling the creamy skin that wasn’t covered by her tank top. Kathryn couldn’t help herself and glanced at Seven’s nipples. They were hard and visible beneath her shirt. Tightness coiled in Kathryn’s belly and warmth pooled between her legs.</p><p>Kathryn looked up and met Seven’s gaze. She quirked her optical implant and her nostrils flared. Kathryn hoped like hell that Seven couldn’t smell her arousal. Stupid Borg-enhanced senses.</p><p>“Seven, left foot green.”</p><p>Kathryn watched Seven’s foot. A green circle was available right next to it, but instead she moved her foot forward to a circle below Kathryn’s back. Seven’s leg brushed between Kathryn’s own until her thigh was pressed against Kathryn’s aching centre, pushing. Desperate as she was for friction, Kathryn did her best not to squirm. She looked up and met Seven’s blue eyes once more. The usual cockiness Kathryn expected wasn’t there. Instead, Seven had her lower lip clasped between her teeth and a tiny wrinkle creased the space between her brows.</p><p>She looked uncertain. Unsure.</p><p>Kathryn’s mind darted back to her question in the Truth or Dare.</p><p>
  <em>What would you change about yourself if you could?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything. </em>
</p><p>Kathryn had seen that same look on herself countless times. Insecurity.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if it was the arousal, the alcohol, or that look on Seven’s face that made her do it. (It was probably a combination of all three.) Kathryn held Seven’s gaze and shifted against her leg, rubbing her core against Seven’s thigh. It was the smallest of movements but Kathryn couldn’t contain her quiet whimper. Seven’s eyes widened and a smile crept around the corners of her mouth. Seven flexed her thigh muscle and Kathryn nearly yelped when it twitched, sending a jolt of friction through her clit.</p><p>Kathryn didn’t hear B’Elanna call her name again and when Tom brushed her shoulder to get her attention, she started. She collapsed, bringing Seven down on top of her. Kathryn ended up with a strong leg trapped beneath her own and her face buried in Seven’s chest. She did not want to move. Ever.</p><hr/><p>B’Elanna knew it was morally questionable, but hanging out with a bunch of drunken morons whilst she was stone-cold sober was getting a little boring. Instead, she’d decided to have a little fun with Seven and the captain.</p><p>It was no secret that the two had been dancing around each other for, well, years. And, she decided, it was about time they did something about it.</p><p>And so, that was why she wasn’t even bothering to spin the wheel when it came to their turn. Actually, she wasn’t bothering to spin on any of their turns. She had Tom’s face in the vicinity of Neelix’s crotch and Chakotay and Tuvok were currently nose to nose.</p><p>A smile spread itself over her face when Seven chose to slip her leg through the captain’s. She was sipping her drink when Janeway rubbed herself against Seven. B’Elanna nearly choked on her virgin pina colada.</p><p>She decided to she was going to move Janeway into an even more compromising position on her next go and was mildly disappointed when the captain collapsed.</p><p>The two women eventually untangled themselves, taking far longer than they should have done. B’Elanna was full-blown grinning now.</p><p>“I think,” Janeway said, “that it’s time I called it a night.”</p><p>“And I think I need to regenerate,” Seven said. “My nanoprobes need help removing the alcohol from my system.”</p><p>“Awwwh, but this was just getting fun!” B’Elanna said.</p><p>“Yeh, Captain. Stay!” Tom said, moving his head out of Neelix’s crotch so that he could be heard properly.</p><p>“Apologies, but I really need my bed.”</p><p>Janeway moved towards the exit, Seven right behind her. When she opened the door, she was met with only darkness. She probed the black space and was met with a solid surface.</p><p>“Computer,” B’Elanna said, jumping straight into engineering mode, “run a diagnostic on Holodeck 2.”</p><p>There was no response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The captain, Chakotay, Tom, B’Elanna, Tuvok, Neelix, Seven, and Naomi were all missing from Voyager and Harry Kim was panicking. He wasn’t even sure how long they’d been missing for. Ensign Wildman was hyperventilating in one corner of the Bridge and Harry was desperately going over sensor logs. He’d sent Lieutenant Ayala to assemble a security team to sweep the entirety of Voyager, hoping that there was something wrong with the internal sensors.</p><p>Everyone he’d normally rely on in a crisis was missing.</p><p>
  <em>“Ayala to Bridge.”</em>
</p><p>“Go ahead,” Harry replied. He was desperate for good news.</p><p>
  <em>“Holodeck 2 is deserted. There’s no sign of them.” </em>
</p><p>“Acknowledged.” Harry fought to keep his voice from shaking. “Continue sweeping Voyager.”</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, sir.”</em>
</p><p>It was a mark of just how worried Harry was, that he didn’t feel even the smallest twinge of satisfaction at hearing his commands followed.</p>
<hr/><p>They tried every door, every window, every vent. Each time they were met with blackness. They couldn’t access the computer and Tom, well-versed in holodeck malfunctions, couldn’t even find the control panel. The only modern technology they had to help them was a data PADD and whatever Borg hardware was packed into Seven.</p><p>Kathryn was out of her depth and, given the events of the last six years, that was saying something.</p><p>“Captain,” Tuvok called from the kitchen. “It looks like we have a stowaway.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kathryn followed him down a set of stairs and into a den of some sort. It looked like a teenager’s paradise and the unmistakable smell of weed clung to the walls.</p><p>Tuvok pointed to a beanbag in one corner, where a sleeping Naomi was slumped. She was dressed in the same jeans, shirt, and boots as Seven, her hair loose. Standing next to each other they would have looked like sisters.</p><p>Kathryn crouched next to her youngest crew member and shook her shoulder.</p><p>Naomi’s eye snapped open. “Oh, no.” She met Kathryn’s gaze with wide eyes.</p><p>“I don’t believe you have permission to be here, do you, Miss Wildman?” Kathryn asked, stern but not unkind.</p><p>“No, Captain.”</p><p>“Where should you be?”</p><p>Naomi’s eyes widened further. “Oh, Mom’s going to be so worried. I have to get back to my quarters.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s not possible. We appear to be trapped in the holodeck.”</p><p>Naomi’s brow wrinkled, her exo-cranial ridges dancing. “How?”</p><p>“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”</p><p>Kathryn held out a hand and helped Naomi to her feet. “Come and join us in the living room. We’ll worry about your punishment after we figure out a way out of here.”</p><p>“Aye, Captain.”</p><p>Naomi held her hand until they reached the living room, where she rushed over to Seven. She clung to Seven’s neck, leaving her with no choice but to hoist the small girl onto her hip.</p><p>“Naomi Wildman,” Seven said. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay with the party.”</p><p>“You worried that I might need assistance?”</p><p>Naomi nodded and Seven’s face soften. Kathryn’s heart melted a little just watching them.</p><p>“I assure that I did just fine.”</p><p>“I know,” Naomi said with a smile. “You did great, Seven.”</p><p>Naomi wrapped her arms more tightly around Seven’s neck, giving her a squeeze.</p><p>“Are we really trapped here?” she asked, her voice the smallest Kathryn had heard it in a long time.</p><p>“For now, but we will find a way out.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Pinky promise.” Seven presented Naomi with her little finger and they shook on it.</p><p>It was official: Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager’s heart had turned to goo.</p><p>“Are you ready to get down?” Seven asked.</p><p>Naomi nodded and Seven put her back down. As she did, a tricorder dislodged itself from Naomi’s back pocket and clattered to the floor.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Kathryn asked. “And why do you have it with you?”</p><p>Naomi blushed. “I errr… borrowed it from Astrometrics.” Seven quirked her optical implant. “And I was using it to avoid the security team.”</p><p>“Resourceful,” said Seven.</p><p>“That’s not quite how I was going to put it,” Kathryn said. “Seven, do what you can with it.”</p><p>At that moment, Neelix came down the stairs after his exploration of the attic and Naomi ran to him. Tom followed close behind him.</p><p>“No luck, Captain,” Neelix said. He didn’t even question Naomi’s presence and just pulled her to him.</p><p>“Mr Pari— Tom, is the kitchen equipped with foodstuffs and working appliances?” Seven asked.</p><p>“Yeh, all era-appropriate.”</p><p>“In that case, perhaps Naomi and Neelix can prepare some hot chocolate for us all?” Seven looked to Kathryn. “And coffee for the captain.”</p><p>“Sounds like a wonderful idea to me,” Kathryn said. “Everyone else, report.”</p>
<hr/><p>Seven listened with half an ear as everyone shared what they’d found. Nothing seemed to be the general consensus. She was scanning as much as she could with Naomi’s ill-gotten tricorder, and found the results puzzling.</p><p>“Seven, what have you got?” Kathryn asked.</p><p>“It appears as though we’re in a 1970s Terran house. There is no indication of holographic activity. Everything is… real.”</p><p>“And outside.”</p><p>“Nothing. I cannot detect anything outside the building.”</p><p>“Can you adjust the tricorder? Boost the signal? Or something? Anything?”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do, Captain.”</p><p>Seven got to work on the tricorder, carefully taking it apart and using her tubules to adjust its settings. She’d adapted tricorders frequently in the past, but never with so little equipment.</p><p>Seven stiffened as she felt hot breath against her neck. The rich but bitter smell of coffee told her who it was just as much as her racing pulse did. She could still feel the ghost of Kathryn’s hot, damp centre against her thigh and the way her breath had felt against her chest rather than her neck.</p><p>“Captain, I cannot concentrate with you hovering.”</p><p>Kathryn jumped and Seven could hear her heart race alongside her own. “Right, sorry.” She took a few steps back, but Seven could still feel her eyes on her.</p><p>She could always feel Kathryn’s eyes on her. After their game of Twister, she was beginning to understand why. The thought thrilled her and terrified her. She’d never dared to hope before, not when it came to her captain.</p><p>Seven adjusted the tricorder further, coaxing everything she could from it and enhancing its capabilities. She snapped it back together and began to scan. Everyone was silent, watching her.</p><p>“Seven?” Kathryn asked.</p><p>“I appear to be picking up some unusual fluctuations, Captain.”</p><p>“What kind of fluctuations?”</p>
<hr/><p>It took hours, but Harry eventually found the moment the crew had vanished from the ship. At 2232, there had been a slight blip in the sensor readings. Barely anything really. He wasn’t surprised it had been overlooked. The weirdest thing about the blip was that Harry didn’t recognise it. He fed it through as many algorithms as he could think of, even trying some of Seven’s usual Borg ones, but found nothing. He woke up every sensor specialist on Voyager, but no one could make heads nor tails of it.</p><p>Eventually, he decided to take a walk to Sickbay. The Doctor may often be insufferable, but perhaps he would have insight Harry and the others lacked.</p><p>“Activate EMH.”</p><p>“Please state the nature of the medical emergency.” The Doctor looked to Harry and smiled. “What brings you down here, Ensign Kim?”</p><p>“I’m having a little trouble and I’m hoping you’ll be able to help.”</p><p>A smug smile spread across the Doctor’s face and his eyebrows shot half-way up his forehead.</p><p>“I’ll certainly try.”</p><p>“Neelix was hosting a party on Holodeck 2—”</p><p>“I wasn’t invited to any party,” the Doctor cut in.</p><p>“It was just a small one,” Harry explained. “Senior staff.”</p><p>The Doctor harrumphed, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p>“Anyway, they were having a party. I had the Bridge when I got a call from Ensign Wildman telling me that Naomi had gone missing.”</p><p>“Naomi? Computer, locate Naomi Wildman.”</p><p>“Naomi Wildman is not on board.”</p><p>“I already did that, Doc.” He handed the Doctor his PADD. “She’s not the only one missing. Everyone who was in Holodeck 2 has disappeared.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The captain, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, B’Elanna, Neelix, Seven, and Naomi.”</p><p>“Why was a child invited to this party when I was not?”</p><p>“We don’t know for sure that Naomi was there. She probably snuck out and crashed the party. Neelix said that she was in a temper yesterday over not being able to attend.”</p><p>“That sounds like Naomi. Is there any sign of them?”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here. I found a blip in the sensors from 2232 and I think it’s the moment they disappeared, but no one can make sense of the readings,” Harry said, pointing to the relevant data on the PADD.</p><p>“Do you mean to tell me that they’ve been missing for over four hours and I’m only just being informed?”</p><p>“Sorry, Doctor. It’s been overwhelming.”</p><p>“It might have been less so if you’d asked for my help earlier. As it happens, this looks familiar. I just need to check it against my records.”</p><p>He moved to his computer and pulled up some old files.</p><p>“Just as I thought.”</p><p>“What is?” Harry asked, growing impatient.</p><p>“The ‘blip,’ as you called it, bears the markers of fluidic space.”</p><p>“Fluidic space?” Harry couldn’t keep the worry from his voice. “But that means…”</p><p>“Indeed, Ensign.” The Doctor sounded grave. “We’re dealing with species 8472.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“My sentiments exactly.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to everyone who's left comment and kudos so far! It's lovely to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Open Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Species 8472.”</p><p>Chakotay flinched at Seven’s words. It had been well over a year since their last run-in with them. Well over a year since he’d kissed Valerie Archer goodbye—he’d thought about her so often in the intervening time.</p><p>“Welcome to another day in the Delta Quadrant,” Kathryn said, flippant.</p><p>They were all crowded around the coffee table, the food forgotten.</p><p>“So, where are we then? Not on Voyager, I suspect,” Chakotay said.</p><p>“No,” Seven replied. “The tricorder readings suggest we are trapped in a pocket of fluidic space.”</p><p>“That can’t be good.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Tuvok said, “this is grave news.”</p><p>“Grave news or not, we need to find a way out of here,” Kathryn said. “I need everyone to think.”</p><p>They threw ideas backwards and forwards. None of them were feasible and their alcohol-muddled minds were struggling to come up with anything good.</p><p>Kathryn and Seven were particularly out of sorts. Their voices grew louder and their discussion more heated.</p><p>“That will fail!” Seven shouted, slamming her hands on the table. A crack appeared beneath her Borg fist.</p><p>“Calm down, Seven,” Kathryn snapped.</p><p>“I will not calm down. I have proposed shield upgrades to help protect Voyager from fluidic space interference five times in the last year and every time you have told me that they are not a priority, that species 8472 are our allies despite everything they have put us through. Look where we are now!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m supposed to have predicted this? Is that right?” Kathryn asked, her own voice matching Seven’s.</p><p>“If you ever listened to anyone outside of yourself, we would not be in this mess.”</p><p>Kathryn’s face shut down, sliding blank. Chakotay had seen this happen enough to that her iron control was starting to slip. Cutting herself off was a defence mechanism.</p><p>“I can see you’re angry, Seven,” she said in a voice of steely calm, “but—”</p><p>“But nothing, Captain. I am angry!” She slammed her fist into the table again, splintering the wood further. “I’m angry because your principles are inefficient. I’m angry because there is little I can do to help you now. I’m angry because one day, the woman I love is going to get herself killed out of sheer stubbornness.”</p><p>Seven gasped when she realised what she’d said and her hand leapt to her mouth. She stood up and ran out of the room and into the kitchen without a word.</p><p>And just like that, Kathryn’s command mask crumpled. She sank back and leant against the sofa, no longer able to hold herself up.</p><p>“She loves me?” Her voice was barely a whisper, scratched and choked.</p><p>“With that description, I don’t think she could mean anyone else,” Chakotay said, hoping to lighten the room.</p><p>“She’s wrong though,” Kathryn said. “I’m not just going to get myself killed. I’m going to get everyone killed. I’m going to get <em>her </em>killed.” A tear trickled down her cheek.</p><p>“Not on my watch,” Chakotay said.</p><p>“Yeh,” B’Elanna said. “We’ll get out of this. So you and Seven can have lots of sex and babies.”</p><p>Kathryn gave a watery chuckle. “I very much doubt that Seven will want to do anything with me after this.”</p><p>“Sure, she will,” Tom said. “She just needs to calm down a little. She’s protective and worried is all.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “You do love her, don’t you, Captain?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” she said, wiping her face with the sleeve of her jumper.</p><p>“Yes.” Chakotay hadn’t been expecting that from Tuvok. “It is obvious. And the way you have both been skirting around the issue is illogical.”</p><p>“Agreed,” said Chakotay. “We’ll figure out how to get out of here <em>and </em>how to get you and Seven on the same page. It’ll be a piece of cake.”</p><hr/><p>“Seven?” Naomi called, carefully making her way down the stairs to the basement.</p><p>Seven had run through the kitchen, face streaked with tears, minutes before. Naomi had worked quickly, putting the finishing touches on two mugs of hot chocolate, and left Neelix to take care of the rest of the drinks.</p><p>Seven was slumped on the same beanbag Naomi had fallen asleep on earlier. Her head was cradled in her hands, but she looked up when Naomi called her name again.</p><p>“I wish to be alone.”</p><p>“Would you leave me alone if I was crying?” Naomi asked.</p><p>“That is different. You’re a child.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s different. And a made you hot chocolate.”</p><p>She handed Seven her drink and sat down next to her on the beanbag, wriggling into her side.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I do not wish to discuss it.”</p><p>“Tough. Hot chocolate means we have to talk about it.”</p><p>“I’ll remember this the next time you don’t want to talk about something,” Seven said. She wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Deal.” Naomi took a sip of her drink, enjoying the way the warmth slid down her throat. “Talk.”</p><p>“I said something I should not have. To the captain.”</p><p>“Was it the truth?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did she need to hear it?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Seven said. “I’m worried it will change everything. Damage our relationship.”</p><p>“You and the captain have had plenty of fights before now. I’m sure you’ll work it out. You always do.”</p><p>“I have never before declared my love for her in front of her subordinates.”</p><p>“Ah.” Now that Naomi thought about it, it made sense that Seven loved the captain. As her mom had put it once, they were like opposite polarisations in the same warp coil. They needed each other to work. “Like I said, you’ll work it out. You’ll both figure out that you’re only fighting because you love each other and you’re worried. Mom says that people can shout a lot when they care. Sometimes emotions are too big to keep at a normal volume. She says that her and my dad used to fight all the time. She misses it.”</p><p>“I don’t know that the captain returns my love though.”</p><p>“In the cartoons, people’s eyes go all heart-shaped and their hearts beat out of their chests and they start to drool and stuff when they see the person they love. Does the captain do any of that?”</p><hr/><p>Seven thought about the way Kathryn’s pupils were often blown wide in her presence. The way Kathryn’s heartrate tripled in when they were close. The way she had pressed herself against Seven.</p><p>Seven hugged Naomi tighter and kissed the top of her head in the way she’d seen Neelix do it hundreds of times. “Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>“So, what we need—”</p><p>Kathryn stopped mid-sentence as Seven returned to the living room. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red—she’d clearly been crying. Kathryn wanted to jump up and embrace her. To hold her in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be just fine.</p><p>But, right now, she had to be the captain.</p><p>“Take a seat, Seven.” She’d decided that pretending nothing had happened would be the best plan for now. She could tell Seven how she felt once they were safely back on Voyager.</p><p>Seven sat carefully on the edge of the couch, her back straight and face rigid.</p><p>“So, what we need is a way to communicate with species 8472. We have no firepower, no leverage. The only chance we have at getting out of this diplomacy.”</p><p>She could practically feel Seven bristle at these words, but she refrained from commenting.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that require opening a singularity?” Chakotay asked.</p><p>It was Seven who answered. “The tricorder data suggests that we a currently in fluidic space. It means that a singularity has already been opened by our kidnappers.”</p><p>“Ahhh.”</p><p>“What options do we have?” Kathryn asked all of them. “Any ideas.”</p><p>“More coffee,” Tom said and took a sip of his drink. “That’s my contribution.”</p><p>Kathryn took a large gulp of her own drink, hoping the caffeine would eventually cut through the alcohol. She couldn’t think clearly.</p><p>“I could attempt adjusting the tricorder further. It would be useful to see if we can expand or break through the barrier that is holding us.” Kathryn could see Seven’s thoughts racing behind her eyes as she said this.</p><p>If anyone could do it, it was Seven.</p><p>“Do it.” Kathryn turned back to the rest of her Senior Staff. “Any other ideas?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t opening a quantum singularity send us back to non-fluidic space? Couldn’t that work?” Chakotay asked.</p><p>Kathryn saw Seven roll her eyes in response to his question and decided that she should answer this herself to save Seven chewing out her first officer.</p><p>“Even if we could open a singularity, to send ourselves through it would be foolishness in the extreme. If we were to make it through, we’d have no idea where we’d end up. Most likely we’d be thrown into the vacuum of space and die.”</p><p>“Ahhhh, so that’s a no then.” Chakotay smiled, still trying to keep things light.</p><p>“A resounding no.” Kathryn sighed. “We just don’t have that level of knowledge. If anyone opens a singularity for us, it’s going to have to be species 8472. They’re the only ones with the expertise.”</p><hr/><p>Back on Voyager, Harry Kim was coming to the same conclusion as his trapped comrades. Diplomacy seemed like the only option. He’d called the most reliable of the crew left on the ship to the conference room.</p><p>“We still have all the data from when Seven of Nine opened a singularity the first time,” Harry told them. “Surely, we can replicate her work.”</p><p>“And what happens when we open one?” Ayala asked. “What if they attack us? We can’t trust them to help.”</p><p>“We don’t have a choice.”</p><p>“Well… We do though, don’t we?” Ayala said. “We could just keep going…”</p><p>Harry was glad that Samantha Wildman had retired to her quarters. He was sure that, if she’d been here, Ayala would be short a head.</p><p>“That is not an option I’m willing to consider.” Harry did the best he could to keep the fear from his voice. “We may have had a rocky start with species 8472, but relations have improved since then. This abduction strikes me as an anomaly. A single creature acting for its own ends. If we reach out to the species as a whole, I’m confident we’ll find them willing to help us and correct the situation.”</p><p>Harry Kim was confident of no such thing, but what choice did he have?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sensors & Shut Downs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>This is acting-Captain Harry Kim of the Federation Starship Voyager, requesting assistance. Please respond.</em>”</p><p>They sent the message out on all frequencies through their mostly-stable singularity. All they could do now was wait for a response.</p><p>Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“We’re being hailed.”</p><p>“On screen.”</p><p>The viewscreen flickered and the truly alien face of a member of species 8472 filled the screen.</p><p>“My name is—” a searing screech echoed over the comm “—but you will remember me as Boothby.”</p><p>“I’m so relieved you hailed,” Harry said as he sank into the captain’s chair.</p><p>“What can we do for you, acting-Captain Kim? Kathryn Janeway was in charge of this vessel the last time we spoke. What’s happened?”</p><p>“Our sensors suggest that Captain Janeway and a number of our crew were sucked into fluidic space about eight hours ago. We have no idea how or why. We request your help—<em> I</em> request your helping in bringing them safely home.”</p><p>“In the spirit of our hard-won friendship, we shall do everything in our power to help you. I’ll send—” another incomprehensible screech “—aboard your vessel as a liaison. We’ll find your Captain, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said, the relief audible in his voice.</p><p>The transmission ended and Harry made his way to Transporter Room 1 to receive his guest.</p><hr/><p>Since Seven’s chat with Naomi in the Mess Hall, she had spent countless hours exploring the databases for information about friendships and the value of “being yourself.” She read novels, watched films, and studied the experience of the countless humans that came before her. Because of this, she had failed to regenerate for four nights in a row, enraptured by her new study material.</p><p>She was scanning the window of an upstairs bedroom when she collapsed. Her body went slack, no longer able to support itself, and landed hard on the carpeted floor. Pushing panic aside, she ran a self-diagnostic. Her nanoprobes had been pushed to their limits trying to strip the alcohol from her blood and keep her running at peak efficiency. They had been slowly shutting down for hours. They could no longer properly support vital systems.</p><p>Her vision darkened at the edges. Seven was shutting down alongside her nanoprobes—a failsafe, designed to keep her alive for as long as possible. With the last of her energy, she tapped her comm badge. Nothing happened. She’d forgotten that it wouldn’t work. She tried to call out for Kathryn, but no sound came out. She slipped silently into darkness.</p><hr/><p>“Valerie Archer.” An immaculate pseudo-Starfleet officer stepped off the transporter pad and offered her hand to Harry.</p><p>“Harry Kim,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, we’ve met before.”</p><p>“I remember. What can I do to help us get our people back?”</p><p>“I’d like to visit your Astrometrics lab,” she said, already moving in the right direction. “I hope to be able to identify how your people were taken so we can get them back quickly.”</p><p>“Lead on!”</p><p>Harry thanked his lucky stars that he had help. He knew that, were it up to him alone, his missing crewmates wouldn’t stand a chance.</p><hr/><p>Tuvok had been meditating, searching the depths of his mind for answers, when a thump roused him. He rose and ascended the stairs. His hand reached for a phaser that wasn’t there and he cursed himself for being foolish. They were the only ones here. It was probable that someone had dropped something or knocked over one of the garish ornaments that decorated this house. It was illogical to suppose attack.</p><p>But then, the circumstances were already troubling. Perhaps attack was not so unlikely after all. He quickened his pace, taking the stairs two at a time. The thump had sounded as though it came from directly above, so he checked the master bedroom first.</p><p>Seven of Nine lay splayed on the floor, her hair in half-covering her face and fluttering across her mouth as she breathed. He knelt beside her and shook her shoulder gently.</p><p>“Seven of Nine?”</p><p>She gave no indication that she had heard him.</p><p>“Seven of Nine, respond.”</p><p>The only sound was the slow hush of her breath.</p><p>Tuvok retrieved the tricorder from where she had dropped it and scanned her vitals. Her heart rate and blood pressure were dangerously low. As was her cerebral activity.</p><p>He knew he should inform the captain immediately. He didn’t though. Instead he fetched Tom Paris from the living room and led him upstairs.</p><p>Tom sank to his knees just as Tuvok had when he first found her and began scanning her with the same tricorder.</p><p>“Vitals are low, little electrical activity,” he said as he scanned. “Her nanoprobes are inactive. She’s going into hibernation mode. Help me get her to the bed.”</p><p>Between them, they lifted Seven and placed her carefully on the bed. She was heavy for such a slender human. Logically, Tuvok knew it was her Borg hardware that weighed her down, but he was surprised nonetheless. A clear sign that the alcohol and lack of sleep were impairing his mental acuity.</p><p>Tom was staring at her, his brow wrinkled and his lips twisted into a frown.</p><p>“Report, Mr Paris.”</p><p>Tom snapped out of his reverie, Starfleet training taking over.</p><p>“She needs to regenerate. Her body’s systems—both human and Borg—are depleted.”</p><p>“Seven of Nine is more than capable of going several days without regeneration. Why has this happened so quickly?”</p><p>“I can’t say for certain, but my best guess is that she’s been pulling all-nighters. She’s done it before.”</p><p>“How long can she survive in this hibernation state?”</p><p>“If she were still Borg, she’d be able to stay like this for months. But, she’s not. The Doc once said that she could probably manage like this for a day or so. But we don’t know. I’ve never seen her this low before.”</p><p>“We should tell the captain.”</p><p>“Rather you than me,” Tom said, patting Tuvok on the back the way he often did with Harry Kim. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on her vitals.”</p><hr/><p>Samantha Wildman paced backwards and forwards through her quarters. Naomi’s Flotter doll was clutched to her chest. She’d run out of tears hours before.</p><p>She felt so useless. There was nothing she could do to help. This wasn’t her area of expertise and she had to trust to Harry—an ensign greener than she had been in a long time—to find her baby. Her little pea was alone in fluidic space.</p><p>Well, not alone, she reasoned. She had the captain, Neelix, and Seven—three of the most important adults in Naomi’s life. Three people who had helped to shape her into the brave, whip-smart, and caring girl she was.</p><p>Seven had helped Naomi immeasurably since coming aboard. At first, Samantha had to admit that she was wary of her daughter hanging out with an ex-Borg. Samantha was never more terrified than when a Borg cube darkened their sensors. But Seven was something special. She treated Naomi as an equal and, on a ship where absolutely everyone was her superior, it was just what Naomi needed.</p><p>Samantha often wished that she could give that to her daughter, but she had to be a mother first. Especially in the Delta Quadrant, where danger seemed to lurk behind every port, planet, and nebula.</p><p>She’d failed.</p><p>Naomi had been alone. Free to roam the ship as she pleased. It was naivety in the extreme to simply accept that she was where she was supposed to be, that she would do as she was told.</p><p>Samantha was never letting Naomi out of her sight again once she got her back.</p><p>If she got her back.</p><hr/><p>“Got it,” Valerie Archer exclaimed. She pressed a few keypads and brought the data up on the screen.</p><p>“What is it?” Harry asked. “What am I looking at?”</p><p>“The manipulation of singularities between fluidic and non-fluidic space is something our species practice from infancy. It’s crucial to our survival. Although we ae all taught the same techniques, we execute them slightly differently. Everyone has a unique style. A flair.”</p><p>“Like handwriting for humans!” Harry said, getting it. “Everyone does it differently. You can even forensically match one sample of handwriting to another.” All those twentieth-century crime holonovels with Tom were finally paying off. “It’s as good as a signature.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Valerie pointed to a minuscule set of squiggles in the data readings. “I’ve seen this work before. It belongs to—” Harry tried not to wince at the screeching of her native tongue.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“You might know him as Admiral Bullock.”</p><p>“He’s the one that fought so hard against a truce!” Harry frowned. “So, this is revenge?”</p><p>“Possibly. But I think it more likely that he didn’t want knowledge of our species getting back to the Alpha Quadrant. He’s never been one to trust easily.”</p><p>“So why not take all of us?”</p><p>“It’s simple really. Keeping a small compartment of fluidic space private is easy. Our governing bodies aren’t interested in small homesteads.”</p><p>“But an area big enough to house all of the crew would get flagged?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Exactly. My guess is that he didn’t think that your crew would make it without its Senior Staff.”</p><p>“He may have a point.” Harry sighed and rubbed his aching temples.</p><p>“I think he’s wrong. Thanks to you, acting-Captain Kim, we’ll have the rest of your crew safe and sound in no time. Despite living as one for a while, Bullock clearly underestimates human ingenuity.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Seven of Nine is unconscious upstairs</em>.</p><p>Six words and Kathryn felt as though her world had fallen apart.</p><p>“Where?” she asked. “Why? Who’s with her?”</p><p>Tuvok, thank god, was calm in the face of her panic. “Lieutenant Paris is tending to her. We believe that she is so depleted of energy that her body has gone into some kind of hibernation mode. She needs to regenerate.”</p><p>Kathryn wheeled around to B’Elanna. “Is there anything you can do? Jury-rig some kind of regeneration unit?”</p><p>“With twentieth-century technology?” she asked, eyebrows joining the ridges higher up on her forehead.</p><p>“Well?” Kathryn knew she was snapping, but she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do, Captain.”</p><p>“Keep me informed.” Kathryn turned back to Tuvok. “We have to find a way to communicate with someone. Anyone.”</p><p>“I will continue working on a solution, Captain.”</p><p>Kathryn nodded. Her fingers were twitchy. Her mother would call them fidget-fingers. She desperately wanted to go to Seven, but that wouldn’t get them out of here.</p><p>“Captain,” Tuvok said and grasped her hand, stilling her fingers, “there is much scientific research to suggest that coma patients react well to the words of their loved ones. Go to her. We have everything under control down here.”</p><p>Kathryn didn’t need telling twice. She took the stairs two at a time and quickly found Seven and Tom in the truly ugly master bedroom.</p><p>“Dismissed, Mr Paris. Help the others downstairs.”</p><p>Tom didn’t say anything. He merely got up, flashed her one of his half-smiles, and patted her arm as he left.</p><p>Kathryn settled down on the bed, leaning back into the padded headboard, and shifted Seven so that her head was resting on her lap. Seven’s hair was soft beneath her fingers and Kathryn carefully untangled the few snarls that had formed, smoothing it gently.</p><p>She wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. Should she tell her she loved her? Tell her everything was going to be alright? Maybe tell her a story, something from her childhood?</p><p>Unsure, she started to sing instead. Something from an old Terran musical that she loved. “<em>Once I had a secret love, that lived within the heart of me. All too soon, my secret love became impatient to be free.</em>”</p><p>It was a bit on the nose, but she didn’t care. Seven needed to know that she was loved. So, so loved. Needed to know that she had to keep going, that Kathryn would be waiting for her when she woke up.</p><hr/><p>Seven was floating. Drifting in the cold vacuum of space. There was no air, no light. Only nothing. The emptiness was torture. She was completely alone.</p><p>Until she wasn’t.</p><p>Light began to shine from the tips of her hair. It spread up each strand and filled her head, her torso, her body. It cocooned her in warmth.</p><p>She was surrounded by love, its echoes playing at the edges of her mind.</p><hr/><p>“Kahless!” B’Elanna kicked the television. “She wants me to make a regeneration unit out of this twentieth-century pile of baktag!”</p><p>Tom lifted his hands in surrender and backed away slowly. She had to hand it to him, he knew just how to take one of her moods and make it worse.</p><p>“Oh, I’d like to see <em>you</em> do it,” she snarled. “P’takh!”</p><p>“I was only trying to help. No need to take my head off!”</p><p>He’d stopped backing away. Good. She needed someone to push against. She had a baby kicking her in the bladder and a captain asking the impossible. She needed Tom by her side.</p><p>“Could we convert the tricorder?” he asked. “Give her enough juice to get through?”</p><p>“Won’t work,” B’Elanna said, calmer now Tom had decided to be a competent human and not a ‘fraidy cat. “If I had more equipment, I might be able to coax something out of it.”</p><p>“Seven was using her assimilation tubules to adjust the tricorder earlier. Can we try that?”</p><p>B’Elanna rolled the idea around in her mind. Technically, it was possible to manipulate her tubules without Seven conscious, but that still relied on her Borg circuitry functioning properly.</p><p>“We can’t manipulate them without power,” B’Elanna said, unable to come up with a work-around. “It’s a good idea though.”</p><p>“So, maybe we should focus on keeping her systems from degrading?” B’Elanna was struck with how often she dismissed Tom’s intelligence. “The Doctor does that with a series of force fields. Can we get the tricorder to do that with what we have? It’s most vital we protect her cortical node—everything else we can repair.”</p><p>“Yes! That could work! Go get it from the captain.”</p><p>Tom produced the tricorder from his back pocket.</p><p>“How is the captain monitoring her vitals, then?” B’Elanna asked.</p><p>“I think she’s doing it the old-fashioned way.”</p><p>B’Elanna smiled. Only Tom could get her from fuming to smiling in a matter of minutes.</p><hr/><p>“I’ve isolated the pocket he’s using,” Valerie said.</p><p>“Already?”</p><p>“It’s easy when you know what to look for. The hard part’s over, Harry.”</p><p>A smile spread over Valerie’s face, the feeling odd after so long without a human body. She liked doing things the human way. She liked their culture, their ideals, and she definitely liked kissing the human way. She’d leapt at the opportunity to act as liaison for Voyager. She wanted to help them out and if that meant she’d get to see Chakotay again, then all the better. She’d thought about him often since leaving non-fluidic space over a year before. The ghost-like memory of his lips on her own haunted her quieter moments. She wanted to experience that again.</p><p>“Back to the transporter room then?”</p><p>“Lead on,” she said.</p><hr/><p><em>“Ensign Wildman to Transporter Room 1. We’re nearly ready to start a rescue attempt. I thought you’d want to be there.</em>”</p><p>Harry’s comm message felt like the first breath of fresh air after fighting her way to the surface of a raging ocean. Samantha pressed her comm badge quickly. “On my way.”</p><p>She daren’t get her hopes up as rode the turbolift. She played the word “attempt” over and over in her mind. This was their first try. It might not work.</p><p>But it <em>had</em> to. She’d go mad if it didn’t. She needed her little pea back in her arms, safe and sound.</p><hr/><p>They had gathered in the living room to report on their findings. He’d visited the master bedroom to see if Kathryn wanted to join them for progress reports, but, when he’d peeked around the door, she was fast asleep with Seven resting in her lap. He’d decided to let her be.</p><p>They didn’t have much to report between them, but Chakotay was encouraged by B’Elanna and Tom’s plan to adjust the tricorder, even if he didn’t really understand it.</p><p>He was just about to tell everyone to keep at it when their comm badges chirped in unison.</p><p>“<em>Voyager to away team? Missing crew members? I have no idea what to call you.</em>”</p><p>Chakotay had never been happier to hear Harry’s voice. He tapped his comm badge.</p><p>“Chakotay here.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, thank god. We have a plan to beam you all out of there, Commander. Stand by.</em>”</p><p>“Transport Seven and the captain directly to sickbay.”</p><p>“<em>Aye, sir.</em>” Harry’s voice was shaking over the comm. “<em>Transporting in three, two, one.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Home Is Where The Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom!”</p><p>Naomi ran straight into her mom’s arms.</p><p>“Oh sweetpea! I’m so glad you’re safe.”</p><p>Seven’s and Neelix’s hugs were pretty good, but nothing beat the ones her mom gave her.</p><p>“I’m so so so sorry,” Naomi said, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill. “I only wanted to make sure Seven was having a good time at the party. I didn’t mean to get lost in fluidic space!”</p><p>“I know. Don’t worry about that now. I’m just glad you’re safe. We can save our chat about responsibility until you’re settled back in.”</p><p>A drop of water landed on Naomi’s head. She looked up and saw her mom was crying too.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She buried her face into her mom’s soft stomach. “I’m so sorry.”</p><hr/><p>Whilst Naomi was being reunited with her mother, Chakotay was doing his best to keep his mind on protocol and away from the gorgeous woman standing behind Harry.</p><p>“Report.”</p><p>“Turns out one of the spe—” Harry glanced guiltily towards Valerie and amended his sentence. “A member of Valerie’s race didn’t believe that our intentions were pure. He thought that we’d break our truce as soon as we returned to the Alpha Quadrant. He kidnapped the captain and Senior Staff to stop us getting home.”</p><p>“It looks like he’s been planning this attack for quite some time,” Valerie said. Chakotay took the opportunity to drink her in. He’d spent many a sleepless night wishing she was in bed beside him. “He’s being dealt with by our judicial system. I assure you, Commander, nothing like this will happen again.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help in this.” Chakotay reached out a hand for her to shake. Her touch was electric, thrilling.</p><p>He turned to Harry. “I told you.”</p><p>“Told me what?”</p><p>“That you were the right person for the job.”</p><p>“It was mainly Valerie. I couldn’t have done it without her.” Harry’s face flushed and he’d suddenly developed a great interest in his shoes.</p><p>“And who contacted her?”</p><p>“It was a group effort.”</p><p>“A group effort you led, Harry. You went above and beyond to get us back. Thank you.”</p><p>Harry flushed darker and mumbled a thank you before going over to Tom and embracing his best friend.</p><p>“Now,” Chakotay said, unable to conceal his smile, “perhaps you’d like a tour of the ship you helped to save?”</p><p>He offered her his arm.</p><p>“Only if you don’t mind.” Valerie’s eyes sparkled as she spoke.</p><p>“Tuvok? The Bridge is yours.”</p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>They left the transporter room arm in arm. Their tour was brief, only lasting as long as it took to get to Chakotay’s quarters.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Kim to the Doctor. I have Seven and the captain beaming straight to Sick Bay.”</em>
</p><p>“Acknowledged.”</p><p>The Doctor was expecting them to arrive on separate biobeds and was surprised when they both appeared on the same bed, Seven wrapped in the captain’s arms. They both appeared to be unconscious.</p><p>He ran his tricorder over them. The captain just seemed to be sleeping, but Seven’s condition was critical.</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>She blinked, eyes instantly alert and taking in the situation.</p><p>“I need you to move so I can treat Seven.”</p><p>She practically leapt from the biobed.</p><p>“Tom said she was completely drained of energy,” the captain said.</p><p>“That’s right.” The Doctor nodded. “I’ve never seen her this depleted.”</p><p>“What can I do to help?”</p><p>“I have some nanoprobes in the lab, fetch them and then start replicating more.”</p><p>“Aye, Doctor.”</p><p>The Doctor was so preoccupied with caring for his friend that he didn’t even notice that the captain was actually taking his orders.</p><p>He worked tirelessly, like only a hologram could. Once Seven’s systems were flushed with fresh nanoprobes, her condition started to slowly improve. So many of her vital functions were compromised that it took hours for her to fully stabilise. The captain didn’t leave Sick Bay once. She was now sat in a chair by her side, fingers entwined with Seven’s as they both slept. </p><p>He’d tried to get her to lie down and rest herself, but she’d refused. She’d only allowed her attention to be pulled from Seven when other members of the Senior Staff called into Sick Bay for updates and once when a tear-streaked Naomi had visited with her mother to check on Seven.</p><p>As far as the Doctor could tell from the reports, all was well again on Voyager. The threat within species 8472 had been neutralised. Their rogue kidnapper had planned the attack carefully, striking at just the right moment and manipulating a singularity so seamlessly that the party-goers hadn’t even noticed they’d been dumped in a facsimile at first. But now everyone was back in their appropriate dimension of space.</p><p>Well, almost everyone. Chakotay had arrived in Sick Bay several hours after their return and blushingly asked permission for Valerie Archer to remain aboard and experience life on a “real Starfleet ship.” Permission had been granted and, when faced with the question of where she was going to stay, Chakotay had nearly turned crimson as he explained that she would be staying with him.</p><p>Now that Seven was out of the woods, the only noise in Sick Bay was the slow beep of her vitals monitor. Everything was as it should be.</p><p>“Computer, dim lights.”</p><p>The harsh lights reduced to a soft glow and the Doctor left the two women to sleep hand in hand.</p><hr/><p>Kathryn hadn’t had a moment to herself since she’d started her duty shift at 0800 the next morning. Seven was still asleep in Sick Bay and the Doctor said she’d have to regenerate for twelve hours after she awoke. At least all the work meant that she didn’t have time to worry about her.</p><p>It seemed like everything that <em>could</em> go wrong on the ship <em>was</em> going wrong. A series of gel packs had caught the flu from a lax crewman, the starboard nacelle had packed in, and the hull was riddled with microfractures after so much exposure to singularities.</p><p>“Coffee, black,” she demanded of the replicator.</p><p>To add insult to injury, her neck was stiff and inflamed from sleeping in a chair all night. She sipped her coffee, enjoying the way it caressed her tongue. It didn’t take long for the caffeine to help with the throbbing ache that had developed at her right temple.</p><p>“<em>Icheb to the captain.</em>”</p><p>Katherine groaned. Back to work. She tapped her comm badge. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“<em>Sensors have detected an M-class planet 3.6 lightyears from here. It is uninhabited, has several locations Voyager could dock for repairs, and plenty of different environments for shore leave</em>.”</p><p>“Excellent. Anything we should be wary of?” she asked. She was in no mood for unexpected encounters.</p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>.”</p><p>“Send the coordinates to the helm and have them lay in a course.”</p><p>“<em>Aye, Captain</em>.”</p><hr/><p>B’Elanna knew she should be working on repairs, and technically she was. Or rather, she’d dispatched her staff throughout the ship to replace the infected gel packs as quickly as possible. She’d told herself that she didn’t want to risk catching the flu with a baby on the way and instead started drawing up plans for a mobile regeneration unit.</p><p>Seven shutting down like that, with no warning and with no one to help her, had scared B’Elanna more than she cared to admit. It couldn’t be allowed to happen again. Seven was beginning to become a friend, and friends didn’t let friends skip regeneration.</p><p>Her plans so far were a little sketchy, but she thought she was on the right track. It would be limited to providing a boost—kind of like the Borg-equivalent of a cat nap—and they could design it to recharge using energy available from its environment. She’d definitely need Seven’s help with the Borg hardware, but it was a great start.</p><p>An alarm went off, the port nacelle flashing on the control screen, and B’Elanna sighed. She closed the design and went to run what felt like her hundredth diagnostic since she’d started work that morning.</p><hr/><p>Seven awoke to the sound of the Doctor humming a song from one of his more sentimental operas. Her head ached, her abdominal implant was throbbing uncomfortably, and her hand was tingling.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Ah, Seven!” The Doctor hurried over to her bedside and helped her sit up. “I’m glad you’re awake. Your nanoprobes shut down while you were in fluidic space. Luckily we got you out in time.”</p><p>“Is Kath— Is everyone safe?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, everyone is fine. You were the only casualty.” He smiled what Seven had come to know as his ‘I know more than you smile.’ “And yes, the captain is safe.”</p><p>She tried to hide her relief behind her usual mask, but knew she was unsuccessful. She was too tired for lies and facades.</p><p>“She’s been here, you know,” the Doctor continued. “Held your hand all night. I had trouble getting her to leave Sick Bay this morning for her duty shift. What on Earth happened at that party, Seven? I’ve never seen her like this before.”</p><p>She was tired of hiding. Tired of keeping her feelings to herself.</p><p>“I accidentally told her I loved her in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Ahhh.”</p><p>“I need to see her.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the best idea right now. She’s busy and you need to regenerate.”</p><p>“But I need to know how she feels.” She could hear the desperation in her voice. “I can’t bear not knowing.”</p><p>“Like I said, Seven, she was here all night holding your hand. If that’s not a declaration of love, I don’t know what is. You can see her once you’re rested.”</p><p>She sank back onto the biobed. She knew arguing would be futile.</p><hr/><p>“<em>Doctor to the captain</em>.”</p><p>Chakotay had never seen Kathryn react to her comm so quickly.</p><p>“Here, Doctor.”</p><p>“<em>Seven awoke and I’ve sent her to regenerate. Her scans suggested that twelve hours would be insufficient, so I’ve programmed her cycle to end at 1300 tomorrow.</em>”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for her?”</p><p>“<em>Yes. Let her rest. And make sure you get some sleep too. That’s an order, Captain.</em>”</p><p>Kathryn smirked. “Aye, aye, Doctor. Thanks for letting me know.”</p><p>She clicked her comm badge off and Chakotay watched as the weight of the last forty-eight hours lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>“So,” Kathryn started, mischief glinting behind her eyes, “is all your free time devoted to Valerie? Or do you have time to help me set something up?”</p><p>“What kind of something?” Chakotay asked, ignoring her teasing.</p><p>“Do you have any camping gear?”</p><p>“There’s plenty of survival equipment in Cargo Bay 1.”</p><p>“Not quite what I had in mind. I need the proper stuff. The-family-vacation, away-from-technology, might-fall-down-if-you-don’-put-it-up-right kind of stuff.”</p><p>“Ahhh, I see. The toasting-marshmallows-under-the-stairs and talking-till-sunrise kind of stuff?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“I have a whole mess of gear programmed into one of my Trebus holoprogrammes. I can replicate it for you?”</p><p>“That would be perfect.”</p><hr/><p>“<em>Icheb to the captain</em>.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“<em>I have found a spot that matches your description.</em>”</p><p>“It’s got a lake, trees, mountains?”</p><p>“<em>Affirmative</em>.”</p><p>“Send the coordinates to my Ready Room.”</p><p>“<em>Aye, Captain.</em>”</p><hr/><p>“Computer, one pan of Grandma Janeway’s brownies.”</p><p>The heady scent of chocolate filled the room as the brownies appeared. She placed them carefully in her replicated picnic basket and covered them with the thermal blanket she’d pilfered from Cargo Bay 1. She’d only barely managed to stop herself going next door and simply watching Seven as she regenerated.</p><p>With everything ready, she left her quarters and headed to the transporter room. She had just enough time to finish setting up.</p><hr/><p>“Regeneration cycle complete.”</p><p>Seven opened her eyes, feeling more alert than she had in days. She’d intended to find Kathryn as soon as she’d finished regenerating, but now she wasn’t so sure.</p><p>What she’d said at the party was inappropriate. What they’d done was more so. Her cheeks heated and her stomach swooped when she remembered the way her legs had felt between Kathryn’s, pushing against her core. Her heart thrilled when she thought of the way her pupils had dilated, the soft groan that had escaped her.</p><p>But they’d both been drunk. And that had been quickly followed by scared and drunk. It was inappropriate. A breach of Starfleet protocol. The captain would never allow it.</p><p>No, she couldn’t go and see Kathryn. Better to keep the memories and continue as before. Leave them untainted by the inevitable rejection. Although she knew Kathryn would do it in the nicest way and say all the right things, this was one rejection that Seven knew she wouldn’t be able to take.</p><p>She was about to change into a fresh biosuit and begin her duty shift when she noticed the flashing of her comm icon on her console. She had four personal messages. It was odd. She so rarely got personal messages.</p><p>She opened the first one:</p><p>… <em>Hi Seven! Message me when you’re feeling better and we’ll play kadis kot. I miss you. Love, Naomi </em>…</p><p>She smiled. Naomi always knew just what to say, just what to do, to help Seven feel a little more human. She looked to the wall next to her alcove and admired the various paintings, drawings and collages that decorated it. All most all of them were Naomi’s handiwork.</p><p>She opened the next message:</p><p>… <em>Seven, I’ve already started sketching out plans for a mobile regenerator. We can’t have you shutting down on us again. Let me know when you have time to work on it together. B’Elanna </em>…</p><p>Seven’s smile grew wider.</p><p>Her finger shook slightly as she opened the next one:</p><p>… <em>Seven. I hope you’re feeling better. I wanted to ask if you would teach me how to make the jalapeño poppers you brought to the party. Everyone seemed to like them and I would love to be able to make them for the crew. All the best, Neelix</em> …</p><p>Her optical implant twitched. She hadn’t actually tried the snack herself, but was pleased that people seemed to like it.</p><p>Finally, she opened the last message and her heart skipped when she saw who it was from.</p><p>… <em> Seven, Meet me at the attached co-ordinates at 1400. Please. We have so much to talk about. Kathryn </em>…</p><p>Seven read the message three times, her heart pounding all the while. The thought of going filled her with a kind of dread that she had come to associate with the Borg. But she couldn’t not go. Although… it wasn’t an order. It was a request.</p><p>But she’d never been able to deny Kathryn anything. She would comply.</p><p>She didn’t have long to shower and change. She was about to request a fresh biosuit from the replicator when she paused. She’d been asked for a meeting by Kathryn, not the captain. So maybe she should go as herself and not as Voyager’s Astrometrics officer?</p><p>She replicated her comfortable outfit from the party and made her way to the bathroom down the corridor from her cargo bay to get ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only a chapter and an epilogue left I think. Comments and kudos make my heart glow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven arrived at the coordinates at precisely 1400. The sun was high, glistening against the surface of the enormous lake that was spread out before her. Enormous mountains loomed behind, coated with the fuzzy green of far-off trees before the greys and whites of snow and rock took over.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Seven.”</p><p>Kathryn’s voice tickled at the back of her neck, prickling the hairs there, and Seven turned to face her.</p><p>She was radiant in the sun. The copper of her glowed and her freckles stood out like constellations against the paleness of her skin. Seven was glad she’d dressed more casually. She’d have felt out of place in her biosuit next to Kathryn in her jeans and the forest green jumper she’d worn to the party.</p><p>“I could hardly refuse my captain.” Seven knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as she’d said it. Kathryn’s smile deflated.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you here as the captain,” she said and took a step closer. “I asked you here as a friend.”</p><p>“A friend?” Seven had been expecting rejection, but it hurt more than she’d thought was possible. Her ribs ached with it. It was like she couldn’t drag enough oxygen into her lungs.</p><p>“Well, maybe not just as a friend.” Kathryn smiled again and held out her hand. “Join me.”</p><p>Though still wary, Seven’s ache receded with her words and she took Kathryn’s hand. It was smooth and soft, maybe a little damp.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Seven asked. “Your hand’s sweating.”</p><p>Kathryn made to pull her hand away, but Seven held it tighter.</p><p>“I may have a butterfly or two fluttering away in my stomach.”</p><p>“Why?” She didn’t mind the nonsensical idiom as long as came from Kathryn.</p><p>“Because it’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”</p><p>“Done what?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>Kathryn led Seven over to a blanket laid out in front of what Seven recognised as an old-fashioned Terran tent. The kind used for family vacations. Glass jars filled with candles and daisies decorated the blanket and a wicker picnic basket stood to one side.</p><p>Kathryn sat down on the blanket and stretched out her legs, leaning back on her hands. Seven mirrored her, insects circling in her own stomach.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Kathryn asked.</p><p>“I could benef— Yes.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that with me, Seven.” Kathryn’s voice was soft and Seven was drawn to her eyes, unable to look away.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Correct yourself. De-Borg yourself. I like the way you speak.”</p><p>Seven felt her cheeks flush and her heart rate quicken. “People are often offended by my bluntness.”</p><p>“Not me.” Kathryn pulled the basket towards her. “Now, I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I bought some of my favourites.” She started removing stasis containers from the basket and spreading them out in the space between them. “I have fried chicken, coleslaw, a salad, strawberries, and…” She held out the last box, offering it to Seven.</p><p>Seven cracked its seal and the smell of chocolate overwhelmed her. “Brownies.”</p><p>“Have one.”</p><p>Seven didn’t need telling twice. She bit into one and barely contained a moan. They were just as good as last ones. Kathryn took one too, a slow smile spreading over her face as she chewed. It lit her up and Seven thought she looked more beautiful than ever with that smile.</p><p>“It’s my Grandma Janeway’s recipe. My mother makes them from scratch, but my father sent me the code when I joined Starfleet. He wanted me to have a little slice of home with me no matter where I was in the galaxy.”</p><p>“He sounds like a kind man.”</p><p>“He really was.” A shadow passed over Kathryn’s eyes, but she swept it away moments later.</p><p>“What about the rest of your family?” Seven asked. She wanted Kathryn to keep talking, to keep telling her about herself.</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>“What are they like?”</p><p>“Well it’s mainly just my mother, Phoebe, and me…”</p><p>As they ate, Kathryn told her all about growing up on a Traditionalist farm—how she would eat plums straight from the tree with her sister and help her mother (with varying degrees of success) in the kitchen. She told her about scraped knees and late, alcohol-laden nights. About the off-world holidays and camping in the backyard.</p><p>Seven listened, enraptured. Everything Kathryn said helped her to feel closer to this remarkable woman and her apprehension soon left her, whisked away on the gentle breeze that blew through the clearing.</p><hr/><p>Once Kathryn started talking, she didn’t seem to be able to stop. Over the past seven years, she’d allowed herself brief moments to reminisce about the life she’d left behind on Earth. But no more than that. Now, it came pouring out. She found herself telling Seven things she’d thought were long forgotten. She told her about fights she’d had, the fun she’d made, the loves she’d lost. She told her about not being able to get out of bed for months on end after her father and Justin had died. About the relief she’d felt when she heard Mark had moved on and the guilt she’d felt over missing Mollie, her Irish Setter, more than she did her ex-fiancé. She told her about losing her virginity in the hayloft when she was seventeen to a boy she never saw again.</p><p>Everything. She exposed all the tiny pieces that made her who she was to Seven. And Seven accepted all of them.</p><p>She talked herself out eventually, and Kathryn was surprised that the sun was beginning to set. Bruised purples and blushing pinks lit up the sky as the glowing orb of the sun, so similar to Earth’s own, sank behind the mountains.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kathryn asked.</p><p>“I used to think beauty was irrelevant.”</p><p>Kathryn looked to Seven and found her staring at herself rather than the sunset. Heat rose up her chest and neck under Seven’s gaze. She’d never felt so exposed before, so known.</p><p> “You said you’ve not done this in a long time,” Seven said. “That you were nervous. I’m still confused. To my knowledge, you frequently have conversations with your crew members. You regularly partake in private dinners.”</p><p>It was now or never. Kathryn took a deep, steadying breath like Tuvok had taught her to many years ago.</p><p>“I guess I got a little carried away talking about myself.” Seven quirked her optical implant at this, her smile soft. “I’m nervous because it’s been a long time since I told someone that I loved them.”</p><p>She heard Seven’s breath catch and she opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, but nothing came out.</p><p>“I love you, Seven. Just as you are. I realised a few things over that past couple of days. It sounds like a cliché, but life’s too short, too precious not to tell people you love them. I thought we were going to lose you—that <em>I</em> was going to lose you—and it tore me up inside.”</p><p>Seven didn’t say anything, just looked at her with glassy eyes.</p><p>“Please say something,” Kathryn said after the silence had expanded so far that it threatened to suffocate her. “Anything.”</p><p>“I thought— I was sure that you invited me out here to reject me. That a relationship between us would be inappropriate and that Starfleet wouldn’t approve. I hadn’t allowed myself to hope that I would ever hear those words from you. I don’t know what to say, what to do.”</p><p>Tears spilt from Seven’s eyes and she held her arms tightly about herself as if trying to keep herself from physically falling apart.</p><p>Kathryn went to her, gathering Seven in her arms and holding her tightly.</p><p>“You are my Omega,” Kathryn whispered into her hair.</p><p>Seven sobbed at that, burying her face in Kathryn’s chest. Kathryn stroked her back and kissed her hair. Eventually, Seven’s heaving breaths slowed.</p><p>“Seven?” Kathryn shook her shoulder slightly. Seven was almost asleep. “Let’s go in the tent. We can talk more in the morning.”</p><p>Seven put up a token resistance, but allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and into the tent. Kathryn helped her take off her boots, jeans, and shirt, leaving her in just her underwear and white tank top. Seven was as unabashed as always, but Kathryn tried not to stare. She tucked Seven into the pile of blankets that covered the old-school air mattress before self-consciously shucking her own boot, jumper, and jeans.</p><p>Seven rolled into her as she laid down, wrapping her arm around Kathryn’s waist and tucking her chin into her shoulder.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Seven said with a sigh.</p><hr/><p>The sun blared through the thin fabric of the tent, prickling at Seven’s eyes and forcing her to acknowledge its presence. She felt fuzzy and dehydrated, but warm and safe. Kathryn’s heart beat a steady rhythm against her palm and Seven nuzzled her face into her soft neck.</p><p>She only meant to get closer to her, but Seven found herself dropping kisses on the exposed flesh. Kathryn moaned and turned over, reciprocating Seven’s embrace.</p><p>“Good morning.” Kathryn’s voice was lower than normal, husky with sleep.</p><p>Instead of replying, Seven kissed her. Kathryn’s mouth was utter perfection. Seven deepened the kiss when Kathryn moaned against her lips.</p><p>Heat surged through Seven, coiling tightly in her belly and filling her with liquid longing. It was a sensation Seven associated with Kathryn, but never to this extent. She needed to feel more of her.</p><p>Kathryn whimpered when Seven broke the kiss to push her onto her back. Seven straddled her and reached for another kiss. Kathryn’s fingers trailed fire down Seven’s back, searing as they ran over her abdominal implants. Her hands moved further, grabbing Seven’s rear and pulling it towards her hips even as she ground their cores together. Seven was unprepared for the sheer force of feeling that accompanied the movement. Her soaked underwear rubbed against her clitoris, sharp and burning. The feedback that shot through her cortical node turned the world white.</p><hr/><p>Kathryn didn’t know what had happened. One moment she was grinding against the woman she loved and the next Seven had collapsed on her chest, unconscious.</p><p>She reached for her jumper and the comm badge that was still attached to it. She could barely reach, her arm stretched to its limit, but she managed to activate the comm.</p><p>“Medical emergency. Two to beam to Sick Bay.”</p><hr/><p>For the second time that week, Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine were beamed onto the same biobed.</p><p>“What happened?” The Doctor asked, his tricorder already scanning Seven.</p><p>“Seven passed out whilst we were…”</p><p>The Doctor didn’t have time for the captain’s embarrassment. “Just say it, Captain. I need to know if I’m going to help her. It looks like her cortical node is shutting down.”</p><p>He shifted Seven, rolling her off the captain.</p><p>“We were beginning to engage in… intimate relations and she just collapsed.”</p><p>The Doctor continued to run his scans whilst the captain pulled on some Sick Bay pyjama pants. He pulled up Seven’s file on the computer—it was easily three times the size of that of any other crew member—and compared his readings to the extensive notes he’d taken on her physiology in the past.</p><p>“Report,” the captain demanded once she was dressed.</p><p>“It seems to be some kind of Borg failsafe.”</p><p>“A sex failsafe?”</p><p>“Apparently. It doesn’t seem to have done any permanent damage. She’s already stable.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do for her?”</p><p>“I’ll have to figure out how to deactivate it, but I believe we can help her.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The captain sank into a chair, once again at Seven’s bedside.</p><p>“You’ve got to stop doing this to me, my love,” the captain whispered. The Doctor pretended not to have heard and started to tidy an already immaculate cabinet.</p><hr/><p>Seven was angry.</p><p>Angry at the Borg. Angry at her parents for failing to protect her. Angry at herself for not anticipating this.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she said to Kathryn.</p><p>Their hands were clasped as the Doctor explained what had happened.</p><p>“Hey,” Kathryn said. She gently pulled Seven’s chin so that they were looking at each other. “You have nothing to apologise for. This is not your fault.”</p><p>“But it will ruin this. Ruin us.”</p><p>“We’ll face it together. We’ll do whatever you need. I love you. I’m not going anywhere.” Kathryn kissed her lightly, her lips little more than breath against her own. “Together, okay?”</p><p>“But what if it means we’ll never be able to consummate our relationship?”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, Seven. Not to me. Just as you are, remember?”</p><p>And Seven did remember. She was Kathryn’s Omega, just as Kathryn was hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just the epilogue left now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before they were due to leave the planet’s surface. All the repairs had been made, everyone had had the opportunity for some R&amp;R, and Seven could tell that Kathryn was itching to get back into space.</p><p>The party was one of Neelix’s better ones. Voyager’s shuttle bays were thrown wide open and everyone was gathered outside to celebrate. Whilst Seven spent a lot of time lurking on the outskirts of the party, she also made sure to join in. She’d danced with Kathryn, Tom, Harry, and the Doctor. She’d shared a discussion on the merits of outdoor versus indoor gatherings with Tuvok (they both preferred being outside) and had helped Neelix serve the jalapeño poppers she’d made with him earlier that day. She’d even participated in some conversations with people she wasn’t very familiar with, possibly finding a new friend in Megan Delaney.</p><p>But she could only do so much socialising in an evening and now she was tired. She was about to find Kathryn and wish her goodnight when the hairs prickled on the back of her neck. She was being watched. She was sure of it.</p><p>“Naomi Wildman.”</p><p>Naomi huffed from behind her. “How d’you know it was me?”</p><p>“No one else dares to spy on me.”</p><p>Naomi came to stand next to Seven and threaded her arm through Seven’s. “I suppose that’s true. Next time I’ll just have to hang back further.”</p><p>“Next time?” Seven looked down at her friend and quirked her optical implant. “Perhaps you should just ask about what you want to know, rather than spying on me.”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“Why were you spying on me this evening?”</p><p>“Same as last time,” Naomi said with a shrug. “I wanted to make sure you were letting people see the real you.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You performed… adequately.”</p><p>Seven laughed at Naomi’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m feeling more comfortable, it’s true,” Seven said. “I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>“And Captain Janeway.”</p><p>“Yes, and the captain.” Seven found she couldn’t think about Katheryn without smiling. She’d smiled a lot over the last week.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re doing better. I hate seeing you sad.”</p><p>“Just as I hate to see you sad. Thank you for being such a good friend, Naomi Wildman.”  </p><p>“And thank you for being such a good friend, Seven of Nine.” She lightly elbowed Seven in the ribs. “Are you ready to lose at kadis kot tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’ll see you in the Mess Hall at 1800.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END! Thank you to everyone who's read and left kudos. And an extra massive thank you to those who have left comments and made me smile! I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>